45 Things A Girl Wants
by FeudalGirl14
Summary: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150 dollars with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.
1. A Bet

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: IHug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

* * *

"Hey uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha approached a mousy girl who was quietly chatting with her only friend. Kagome jumped at the voice of the most popular boy in school and she turned around when she realised he was talking to her.

"Uh, yeah?" Kagome said, her voice nearly in a whisper.

"I, uh, was wondering..." Inuyasha started as he scratched the back of his head. "I was wonder if you wanted to go out on a date tonight?"

At his words, Kagome's mouth dropped and she turned to Sango for advice, who was equally as shocked.

_"What?! How did this conversation suddenly turn to this?!" Inuyasha yelled at his friends._

"Excuse me?" Kagome asked, she wasn't sure if she had heard him right. She must have mistaken what he said. Why was the most popular boy in school asking the most unpopular girl at school out? It made no sense. Popular kids stuck with popular kids.

_"I'll give you 25 bucks if you do it!" Miroku chided._

_"It's not worth it. Hell no, I aint asking that loser out."_

_"I'll add another 25, I so want to see this!" Kouga pulled some money out from his pocket._

_"That's 50 bucks.." Inuyasha mumbled._

"I'm pretty sure you heard me right." Inuyasha looked at her with eyes of steel. "I'll pick you up for a movie or something tonight. You live at the Higurashi shrine, right?"

"Uh... Yeah, I do.." Kagome said, her voice getting quieter with every word she spoke.

"Alright, I'll see at seven thirty."

"Okay.." she was barely audible. Once Inuyasha left, she turned to Sango with wide eyes. Sango's mouth had dropped wide open. She couldn't believe Inuyasha Takahashi, hottest and most popular guy at school, just asked her friend, Kagome Higurashi, out to a movie! Kagome was speechless.

-X-

"You have like nothing in here to wear!" Sango exclaimed as she rummaged through Kagome's closet.

"I'm not going Sango. I would call him to let him know that, but I don't know his phone number." she said as she played with her thumbs. "I don't want to go on a date with him. Why does he want to take _me,_ of all people? Why doesn't he just ask Kikyo out again. I'm sure they're not mad about it anymore. It's been almost a year, they used to be happy together. Do you think he's using me to make her jealous or something?"

Sango paused for a second and though about what Kagome had just said, then turned around to face her. "I know lots of popular kids are mean jerks who don't care about anyone but themselves, but everyone knows Inuyasha is a lot different. He's never betrayed anyone nor I think he would senselessly use a girl. Besides, if he wanted to get her back by making her jealous, don't you think he would go out with someone just as popular?"

"Yeah, I guess your right, but I hate wearing this glop you put on my face!"

"It's not glop, it's makeup. Even though you don't need it, every girl should wear some on a date." Sango put her hands on her hips and examined Kagome. She was wearing a long sleeved sweater that was green. Her jeans were slightly baggy for her and she was wearing sneakers. Kagome's hair layed against her back in natural waves and her braces were blue.

Sango sighed and went back to Kagome's closet. She kept going through all her clothes, but most of her things were all a couple years old. Kagome wasn't one for shopping and if it fit, Kagome would wear it. A lot of it was Sango's old things too. Then Sango came across something that was in the back of her closet which she had never seen before. Sango quickly pulled it out and showed it to Kagome.

"I didn't know you owned this! It's so pretty!" she gasped and Kagome rolled her eyes. It was a yellow sleeveless sundress. It had a white belt just below the chest and the bottom was lined in white. It was would reach just above her knees and it would barely reveal her cleavage.

"I hate that dress." Kagome said dryly.

"No way, it's so cute!" Sango squealed. "And I have the perfect accessories for it too! I'll be back in half an hour, okay!" Sango said and ran out of the room before Kagome could say anything. She sighed and looked out the window. It was still sunny out in late may. There was only a month left of school and Kagome could not wait. She looked at the clock seeing she had two hours before Inuyasha would arrive at her house. She wondered what form of transportation the rick boy would have. A limo? His own car? Walking maybe? She wasn't sure but she sure as hell could wait. Kagome wanted to say no so badly, but her shy little self was too afraid of him.

In a very quick half hour, Sango had come back from her house, which happened to be down the street, with the proper accessories. White flip flops and a white bag. White beaded necklace and two white hoop bracelets.

"Put it on, I want to see how it looks!" Sango pushed Kagome in the washroom with all the stuff. Then she shut the door and made sure Kagome didn't some out until she had the dress on. After ten minutes, Kagome finally emerged from the washroom. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and Sango swore she had never seen Kagome look so pretty. Not that Kagome wasn't pretty, it's just the Kagome never tried to keep her looks up. But now she was dazzling. The ensemble suited her perfectly.

"I hate this." Kagome pouted with her arms crossed, the purse hanging from her left arm.

"You look amazing!" Sango disagreed with Kagome. "Just give her hair a quick brush and add a little bit of lip gloss and your set!"

"Why all this fuss so long before though? I have another hour and a half."

"Better early then late."

"I thought it was better late then never."

"That too..."

The last hour and a half had gone by painfully slow. Kagome just wanted to get this date over and done with. Her grampa was wondering why she had prettied herself up so much but her mother knew exactly what was going on, though said nothing. When the doorbell rang, Kagome's mother jumped up and ran to the door, eager to see who was taking her little girl out for the night.

"I'm going to kill you Sango..." Kagome turned to her best friend.

"Why me?! I'm not the one who asked you out!"

"But your pushing me to go." Kagome seethed. Then she heard Inuyasha asking for her and she instantly froze up. Then her mother called her name and used the dreaded _a cute boy is here for you_ line.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Might as well get this over with."

Kagome slowly walked to the door and saw Inuyasha waiting with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a blue striped polo and shorts with flip flops on his feet.

"Let's go." Inuyasha smiled and held his arm out. Kagome swallowed and nodded. She lost completely control over her voice. She nervously linked her arm with his and he led her down the stairs and to the movie theater. Looks like he decided to walk.

-X-

Two hours later, they were on their way home. They hadn't talked much while they walked since Kagome was so shy. Inuyasha would ask a question once in a while and she usually nodded or shook her head, unless she couldn't answer with simply yes or no.

_"You win the bet if you last a whole month with her!" Kouga spit out, and Miroku agreed with him. Inuyasha groaned but it was an easy 50$ so he agreed to it._

'This was such a waste of my time. How am I going to last a whole month?' Inuyasha thought to himself as they walked down the street back home. He was thinking about going for a walk after the movie so he could get to know her a little better, seeing as though he would be stuck with her for a month, but it seemed liked that wasn't going to happen.

"You have fun?" Inuyasha asked.

''Yeah..." Kagome said quietly as she slightly nodded her head. Truth was it was torture. She knew she didn't make a great impression and she probably ruined her chance to make new friends, but she really didn't care. All Kagome wanted to do was get home and take a bath.

"Doesn't sound like it." Inuyasha replied, sensing how uncomfortable Kagome was. The whole time he could tell she was tense about the whole _'_date' which made him uncomfortable. Kagome sensed that he was tense also, which made her even more uncomfortable and it continued in a vicious circle.

"I guess movies aren't my thing." she said, her voice barely audible. That was something that really bugged Inuyasha. Why couldn't she just talk louder? Even with his dog ears he had to strain just to hear her.

"Well maybe we should do something you like. Let's go on another date right after school tomorrow and we'll do something you like." Inuyasha replied just as they reached the shrine.

"Um, alright, I'll think about it..." Kagome said and looked down at her feet. She was in complete shock that he wanted to go out with her again. She thought he had a lousy time, she knew she sure did.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha called and left home. He couldn't wait for the next month to be over. He couldn't afford to lose 50$ to his two friends and he loved winning challenges. Inuyasha was going to make that girl more comfortable with him, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Okay, I know this isn't a great starting but it will get better! This is yet another idea that randomly popped into my head. Tell me what you guys think and if I get enough reviews i will continue, if not this fic shall be deleted. REVIEW!


	2. Task 1 Wrap Your Hand Around Her Waist

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

**NOTE: **So guys, I decided to make this fic solely on Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango. All the other characters should be paired up with someone already.

* * *

"Man, I actually can't believe you actually went on a date with her!" Miroku threw his head back in laughter. Him, Inuyasha, and Kouga were in the caf for lunch.

"Yeah but it was the worst freaken date ever. Now I know why she doesn't have any friends." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She doesn't talk at all! I have to ask her a question that can't be answered by yes or no just to get her to say something, and when she does you can barely hear her. She's the mousiest girl I've ever met and I'm really regretting this bet."

"So that means you quit?!" Kouga said with his eyebrows raised in happyness.

"No, I can't afford to cough up 50$." Inuyasha groaned and slammed his head against the table. "My dad cut me off after I spent a lot of his money on the guitar I had bought two weeks ago. Now I have money for _essentials _like food. I had to beg my mom for some money last night so we could go to the movies."

"Nice man, nice." Miroku shook his head. "So what are you going to do next? You have to spend nearly everyday with her or it won't count."

"I told her I would take her to do something she liked to do since she said she wasn't a movie person. I just got to get her out of that bubble so I atleast make the next month bareable." Inuyasha raised his head again. His two friends snickered at the red spot on his forehead. Just when Kouga was going to shoot a witty comment, a girl with fiery red hair in pigtails sat down beside him and grabbed his hand.

"What ch'ya guys talking about?" Ayame smiled.

"Nothing." the boys shrugged and Kouga scooted a bit closer to his girlfriend. They had decided not to let anyone know about the bet since it could reach to Kagome, even though the chances were slim. Plus if Ayame found out, the good hearted girl she was would slap each of them so hard they would forget their own names and go tell the truth to Kagome.

"Anyways, I gotta go." Inuyasha said and stood up. "I'll see you guys later."

The three watched as he left and they shrugged and engaged in their own conversation about what was going on in school.

-X-

"I'm not going and he can't make me this time!" Kagome angrily bit into her sandwich. Her and Sango were outside eating under their favourite tree in the school yard. Very few people ate outside during lunch. It was a mystery to them, why would anyone want to waste such nice weather?

"That's what you said last night," Sango rolled her eyes. "What makes you say you won't go tonight?"

"Cause I won't!" Kagome huffed then looked up when she noticed a shadow cloud over her.

"D'you think of something to do after school?" Inuyasha asked, trying not to roll his eyes. He really wanted to say that he had heard the conversation and if she didn't want to go on a date with him she just had to say it, but money was on the line here.

"Uh, not yet." she shied away from his intense stare.

"Alright, just let me know. If you don't decide on something, maybe we could go mini golfing or something." he said and turned to leave. Kagome let out a sigh of relief, then looked at Sango who had a silly grin on her face.

"Shut up!" Kagome covered her face and Sango shook her head.

The end of school had gone by painfully slow for both Kagome and Inuyasha. After he had gathered his things, he went hunting for Kagome's locker before she had the chance to run home. He knew for certain that her locker was in B Hallway while his was in D, so he had to hurry there.

He caught her right when she was leaving the school.

"I know you might leave before I found you." Inuyasha snuck up from behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly turned around, not recognizing the voice.

"Oh, I thought you were going to pick me up at my house." she said as an excuse.

"Nope. Your house is actually down the street from mine. You know that large mansion a little ways away from your shrine."

"Oh, I didn't know that." she said and Inuyasha inwardly rolled his eyes. Everyone knew where he lived. They left the school and walked home. Kagome really wished Sango didn't have Band practice that day. This walk was just as awkward as the last one. The Inuyasha's phone vibrated in his pocket. Seeing as though Kagome probably wouldn't mind, he pulled his phone out of his pocket to read the text he got, which was from Miroku.

_We're raising the bet to 150$ if you agree to do 45 tasks that every girl wishes their boyfriend would do without being asked._ It read.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow in confusion, not exactly sure what he meant by it. So he texted him back asking what he meant and soon received an answer.

_We mean, a task like, put your arm around her waist. That's first on the list. If you do all 45 within the month your with her, you'll get 150$ instead of just 50._

Inuyasha smirked, seemed simple enough. He let Miroku know he was up for the challenge. He really did need a new speaker for his electric guitar.

"So you pick anything yet?" he said and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Uh I guess not." She looked down to her feet. Inuyasha rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time that day.

"Mini Golf it is." he made a convincing smile.

"Sure..." she said. They went to her house and dropped their things off. Inuyasha was going to get his stuff at her house when they head back home. He didn't feel like having to walk all the way to his house and all the way back down the street again. They walked to the bus stop and went to the other end of town. The golf course they had there wasn't an ordinary gold course though, it was called Wakky Put. Each hole had wacked up courses and it was a lot more fun. They had gotten their own golf balls, Kagome green and Inuyasha red, and golf clubs to match their balls.

Kagome thanked the lord that no one was there. The place wasn't normally busy anyways. They started at hole one which was basically the easiest. It only had a hippo in the middle of the small course.

"Just giving you the heads up, I'm not good at this shit." Inuyasha warned her as he placed his ball on the mini tee. Kagome remained silent as she watched, knowing she was probably going to be worse. Inuyasha hit the ball and it rolled towards the hippo, hitting it's front right foot. Inuyasha stared at it in anger. Normally he wouldn't have missed a simple shot like that, but he wanted to make Kagome feel more comfortable around him so she could loosen up.

Inuyasha lowly growled and moved to the ball to hit it. This time it had gone into the hole.

"Your turn." he said and Kagome shyly placed her ball on the tee. She blushed a little when the ball fell off and she placed it back on. Then she hit the ball, easily getting a hole in one.

"I would have done that if the stupid hippo wasn't in the way." Inuyasha crossed his arms, hoping Kagome would fall for it. She smiled a little bit, but still remained silent. Then they made their way to the second hole.

Soon they were at the 8th hole out of 12, and they were getting much harder. This one was a little unique. There was a fence right infront of where you first hit the ball which was just high enough off the ground for the ball to pass through. You were supposed to hit the ball without seeing where it went. On the other side were a bunch of balls that were attached to the course, which all were in different colours, including green and red. Once your partner said the ball had stopped moving you had to find which ball was yours by hitting the balls. Each time you hit one counted as a put.

It was Kagome's turn to go first this time and Inuyasha watched as she putted the ball.

"It stopped." Inuyasha called.

"Alright." Kagome said and went around the fence. She had been able to open herself up a bit as Inuyasha basically spent the entire time humiliating himself. She looked at the course and tried to find her golf ball. Inuyasha watched with a smirk thinking she would never find it.

"Hey, I got a hole in one!" she shouted as she peered inside the hole.

"How'd you know?" Inuyasha gawked.

"Easy." Kagome pulled the ball out. "It has a small spot that was faded off." she showed him the spot. Kagome was really starting to loosen up now.

"My turn." Inuyasha said, and did the same as Kagome. She laughed when his ball had gone where there wasn't any other red balls, making it seem like one of the fake ones. To her dismay though, he found it with no problem. Kagome claimed he cheated since he used his nose to find the ball with his scent on it, but then he argued back that her's looked different from the others.

In no time flat, they were on the last hole. The had to put the ball through an alligator (the ball had to enter it's mouth and it would roll out through the tail), past the windmill, over a ramp, and into a hole. Oh, and you had to put your nose at the top of the club and spin around the number of your age, everytime you took a shot, and they're seventeen. Inuyasha went first and stumbled across the course as he tried getting the ball in the hole, it took him 6 shots. When he was finished, he sat on the bench provided beside the course and his head spun around a bit from dizzyness.

"Dizzy?" Kagome asked with a giggle.

"As fuck..." Inuyasha answered, blinking a few times. Then Kagome nearly bursted out laughing when she saw him go cross eyed. Kagome took her turn and spun around seventeen times. She got lucky and got the ball to go through the alligator on her first shot. After her third time doing her number of spins, Inuyasha had finally regained his composure and was beside Kagome.

As Kagome went to take her shot, she tripped over her own feet. Kagome braced herself to feel pain, but it never came. All she felt were two muscular arms on her stomach. When Kagome realised Inuyasha had just caught her, she stiffened up, especially when she felt herself blush.

"I'm sorry!" She said and got back up on her own, but then had to lean against Inuyasha again.

Inuyasha laughed. "It's alright."

Kagome had gone a little bit more silent after that, but not completely like before. Inuyasha was having a much easier time making small talk with her, though he had a lot of work left to do. Also, Kagome had won the game by only two points. Little did she know, Inuyasha let her win to make her feel more comfortable.

"So, what do you like to do?" Inuyasha asked on their way home.

"Nothing special really," Kagome answered, still a bit shy. "I just like hanging around with Sango all the time, and I like listening to music after I'm done my homework."

_Lame..._ Inuyasha thought. That was something else he had to do. Get her more hobbies and bring her to parties if he has to be seen with her.

"Cool." Inuyasha nodded his head.

"How about you?" she asked.

"Oh, well I play the guitar all the time. I love music, video games are awesome. Not to mention parties and drinking till my heart contents." he smirked to himself. He noticed that Kagome had tensed up a bit when he mentioned drinking, but he let it slide. She was probably one of those kids who haven't come to reality yet that almost everyone drank and had sex by now. While they were walking, Inuyasha spotted Kouga and Miroku on the other side of the street. When they spotted him, Miroku waved his phone at Inuyasha to remind him of the task he had to do. Inuyasha decided this would be a good time so they could witness it and not accuse him of lying.

"Well I had lots of fun today." Inuyasha said and wrapped his hand around her waist. Kagome jumped at the sudden touch, but barely relaxed in his hold. He let go once they reached her shrine and they walked up the steps so Inuyasha could retrieve his school stuff.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said, then left down the steps in a jog.

"Yeah, bye." Kagome answered and quietly shut the door. Then she went upstairs to her room, and surprisingly found Sango in there waiting for her.

"So how'd it go?!" Sango squealed with excitement.

"Apparently I'm better at mini golf then him." Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend.

_Meanwhile_

"I still don't believe your doing this." Miroku shook his head. They had caught up to Inuyasha after he left Kagome's and they decided to go to his house for a bit.

"Me either, but hey, easy money!" Inuyasha said and yawned from a long day.

* * *

I'm starting to feel bad for Kagome..... REVIEW THOUGH!!! :)


	3. Task 2 Actually Talk To Her

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

NOTE: So guys, I decided to make this fic solely on Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango. All the other characters should be paired up with someone already.

* * *

"You gotta actually talk to her." Miroku answered Inuyasha's question as what to do next.

"Should I give her a call then or something." Inuyasha said from his laying position on his bed.

"I guess. Do you even know her number?"

"..."

Miroku shook his head and went to fetch the phone book. He flashed a smile to Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi, when he saw her in the kitchen drinking tea and he quickly ran back upstairs. Once upstairs, he dropped it on Inuyasha's rarely used desk and flipped through the pages until he found Higurashi. Even though there was a huge list of Higurashi's, which is a very common name, he found _Higurashi Shrine_ as her address and wrote down her number for Inuyasha to dial. Inuyasha sighed and grabbed his cell phone and called her house.

_Elsewhere_

"UGH!" Kagome yelled from her desk. "I can't concentrate!"

"Bohr Diagrams aren't even hard Kagome." Sango rolled her eyes from Kagome bed. They were doing their homework together like they did everynight.

"I know, but my mind just keeps drifting off." she slammed her face against her desk.

"Could you be thinking of a certain dog?" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not thinking of Inuyasha." Kagome sent scary death glares to Sango. Sango decided to drop the subject. Kagome was never the one to talk about relationships or boys, especially when it came to her. That's when her phone rang. Thankful for the distraction, Kagome grabbed the phone and answered it.

"How'd you get my number?" Was all that Sango heard from Kagome. Sango looked up and decided her homework could wait for the moment.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense..."

Pause.

"Just doing my homework with Sango."

Pause.

"I'm not boring, it just needs to be done."

Pause.

"But we'll get in trouble if we don't."

Pause.

"Are you calling me to harrass me or is there a purpose to this conversation?"

There was yet another pause while Sango strained to hear what Inuyasha was saying, but she could barely hear him. Then Sango couldn't help but notice a slight blush creep across Kagome's face.

"R-really?"

Sango couldn't take it anymore. She slowly crept to Kagome and somehow managed to push the speaker button.

_"Yeah, just wanted to talk to you. I had lots of fun the other day."_

"Yeah, I had lots of fun too."

_"Soooo...."_

"Soooo...."

_"What do you wanna talk about?"_

"I don't know, your the one who called."

_"Well I was hoping you were doing something more interesting then homework."_ Inuyasha chuckled.

"Excuse me for wanting to be a doctor and I need really good grades to do that."

_"I didn't know that."_

"Well what do you want to go to school for?"

_"I'm not going to school, you don't need school to become a male model."_

"Your not serious, are you?" Kagome blinked.

_"What's wrong with being a male model?"_

"Well, nothing I guess, I just can't picture you doing that."

Inuyasha laughed. _"I'm just joking with you."_

"Oooh, okay." Kagome laughed. "So what do you really want to go to school for."

_"Funny thing, actually. I was hoping to be a doctor too."_

"Really?"

_"Yeah, actually. I just do all my homework in my stupid art class that I have to take cause I need the stupid credit. It's such a waste of my time."_

"Yeah, I took that in grade nine. I cannot draw even if my life depended on it."

_"Same here!"_

_"Can you please stop talking to your girlfriend?! I'm dieing of boredom here!"_ Kagome and Sango heard his friend in the background, and Kagome's face turned bright red from embarrassement.

_"Hold on a second..."_ Inuyasha said._ "How the hell did you get in here?!"_ they hear Inuyasha smack him upside his head. Kagome laughed when Inuyasha said he had to go and she hung up. Kagome put the phone on her desk with a slight smile and then she noticed a very giddy Sango standing beside her.

"What's up with you?"

"It's so cute! You finally have a boyfriend!" Sango squealed and gave a hug to Kagome, a very big hug.

"What about you?!" Kagome pushed Sango off. "You hate dating and relationships just as much as I did."

"_Did?_" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"You know what I mean now answer my question!"

"I don't, but its just too cute with you two!"

_Back with Inuyasha_

"Thank. You." Inuyasha sighed and threw his phone somewhere on his bed.

"No problem. So I can check that off but you still have to call her every so often."

"Yeah yeah, so what do I have to do next?"

"I'll tell you at school tomorrow."

"Joy."

* * *

Heyy guys! :) So I know this chapter was pretty short and basically only dialogue, but I'm only doing one task per chapter. So the lengths will vary so when I get the chance to do a chapter that doesn't have a lot of talking like the last one did.

Oh and I just want to point out that I REALLY REALLY feel for Kagome right now... :|

Haha, yeah went to a party last night and I met this guy, lets just say he lied and said he didn't have a girflfriend, then we *ehem* kissed and all that, lol and I found out today he has a gf -____- FML

Oh and not to mention my mom is an alcoholic, my best friend is a lying asshole, my dad is probably gonna divorce my mom and everybodies probably gonna hate me when I get back to school after the march break but everything is good :) lol, sorry for venting on ya guys =|


	4. Task 3 Share Your Secrets With Her

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

NOTE: So guys, I decided to make this fic solely on Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango. All the other characters should be paired up with someone already.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome were taking a walk after school on friday. There was a nice early summer feeling in the air and they could not wait for the break. Inuyasha had decided to go to the park where no one else would be because of the next task he had to do.

_Miroku and Kouga were smiling like idiots at Inuyasha. Inuyasha had a really sour scowl on his face once he heard the next task on his list._

_"There's no way guys."_

_"But you gotta." Kouga said, loving how life was going for him at the moment._

_"Well how are you gonna prove that I did that task? If I have to I'm sure as hell not going to let you listen in on our conversation. I might not like her that much but I'm not heartless enough to let you listen in on that conversation, and I will definitaly going to have to kill you if I accidently let something I don't want you guys to know slip out._

_"You can talk and keep your phone on with us on the other end listening to you guys." Miroku showed his phone once again. "Once we're satisfied we'll hang up and I know for a fact that you won't trust us with that so you can hang up at some point."_

"Wanna play a game?" Inuyasha asked as he looked up in the sky and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"What game would that be?" Kagome was still struggling to completely get comfortable with him.

"Truth."

"Truth?"

"Yeah, I ask you a question and you answer truthfully. Then you ask me one and I give a truthful answer and we promise not to tell anyone."

"Um, alright," Kagome said, completely uncomfortable with the subject. "You go first."

"What's your favourite color?"

Well thats not a hard question. "Green, how about yours."

"Red. Favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Vanilla. Favourite band?"

"Uh, thats a hard one... I'll go with Linkin Park I guess."

Inuyasha was giving her easy questions that way she could get used to the idea of talking with eachother. Once in a while he could hear Miroku and Kouga groan from boredom from his phone. Inuyasha thanked the lord Kagome was human and not demon or half demon even. After a short while the two boys on the other end of Inuyasha's phone were getting restless so he decided to finally start sharing secrets, that was his third task.

"Do you mind if I ask some personal stuff?" he asked and Kagome nodded unsurely. "Why are you so shy? No offence or anything but you seem really quiet all the time."

"I'm not sure..." her voice suddenly dropped. "I guess I've always been like this."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Inuyasha spoke up again. "You turn."

"Hmm?" Kagome looked at him again.

"Go ahead, ask me something personal if you want."

"Well, don't be mad at me for asking this, but why do you want to go out with me? I mean I'm not pretty, I'm not popular, I don't have a lot of money. I never go to parties."

"You _are_ pretty." Inuyasha said before he could even think of a response. "Don't let anyone, even yourself, tell you otherwise."

Kagome looked down at her feet again, blushing at the compliment. "T-Thankyou..." her voice barely audible.

"I've seen you around school a lot and I guess I thought you were cute so I wanted to get to know you so I asked you out." he said. Yes this was a lie, but he knew Miroku and Kouga would let it slide since he obviously can't tell her about the bet. It'll ruin his chance to get the money.

"Um, what does your dad do for a living?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, breaking the silence again. "I never see him when I go to pick you up at your place, it's always your brother, mom, and grandfather there."

Kagome sighed and looked away before answering. "I don't know where he even is right now, or what he does. My mom left him when I was 8 because he became an alcoholic and abused me and my brother whenever he came home. I can't even imagine what he did to my mother. I don't want to think of that sick and twisted man."

Well Inuyasha felt like he just hit a brick wall. This was probably because she was so quiet all the time. And now he knew why the smallest mention of alcohol made her extremely tense. Inuyasha decided to hang up on the boys, he didn't want them listening in on the conversation anymore. Inuyasha found a park bench and told Kagome he would be right back after she sat down.

Kagome waited there for him hoping he would hurry. She hated being alone in pubilc places even though no one was around at the moment. Soon Inuyasha came back into view with two ice cream cones in hand. He gave one to Kagome, she had gotten her chocolate and vanilla for himself.

"Isn't it nice out?" he asked as a squirrel ran by them and climbed up the tree they were under.

"Yeah, it is." Kagome answered and continued to lick her sweet. Inuyasha sighed. He just made the whole day awkward for the both of them. They were supposed to be hanging out until dark so they had about two hours left until then. Then an idea came to mind but he sure as hell would have a hard time convincing her to do it. It was extremely hot out and the ice cream didn't help much.

"Do you want to go swimming?" Inuyasha suddenly asked.

"I don't have a swim suit." she said. "It's at home."

Inuyasha laughed. "So is mine. We can just go in our underwear."

"Underwear?" Kagome suddenly started to panic.

"Chill out, we're 17 so it shouldn't be a problem. Common, it's a lot of fun." he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the beach that was rarely used.

"Hurry up!" Inuyasha yelled and began running towards the dock. On his way down he somehow managed to kick his shoes off and pull his shirt over his head. Now he was attempting to take his shorts of just to be in his boxers. Kagome turned away in embarrassement. Then she heard a splash and she turned around just to see Inuyasha resurface. After he came back up he shook his head. His hair flew around getting all the water out.

"Common! Don't be shy!" he yelled. "No one is here anyways."

Kagome stood there for a few seconds, debating on what she should do. Her mother told her never to give into peer pressure but lately she's found herself trusting Inuyasha more then she normally would trust a new person in her life. She decided that this was probably a chance to loosen up and have some fun. So she took her shoes off and began to slowly run like Inuyasha did. She removed her baggy, plain purple shirt and Inuyasha's eyes almost fell out of his head when he saw her in her bra. Her boobs were bigger then he thought. Then she truggled to take her track pants of while she ran but somehow she managed, and now she was in her underwear just like Inuyasha.

Kagome jumped in and landed right by Inuyasha. Though when she realised it was too deep to touch bottom, she began to panic. She didn't know how to swim so she's always stayed where she could touch bottom.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome was taking a pretty long time to come back up, then he realised she might not be the best swimmer. He dove under and opened his eyes, and relief washed over him when he saw Kagome was still conscious. She was desperatly trying to swim but she was doing all that well. Inuyasha calmly swam to her and she jumped when she felt two hand touch her waist. Kagome felt herself being brought back up and she looked back to see Inuyasha behind her. When they surfaced Kagome took a big gasp of air.

"Are you okay? You should have told me you couldn't swim." Inuyasha asked as he held onto her.

"I'm fine and I thought it wasn't deep, it looked like you were standing."

Inuyasha chuckled. "When you've been swimming since you were extremely young, you can make it look like that."

They had forgotten they were in their underwear and Inuyasha never let go of Kagome. At some point Inuyasha got her to go on his back and he swam around for a bit. While he did Kagome admired the sunset with bright orange and red colours in the sky.

"Hold your breath!" Inuyasha suddenly said and before Kagome could even register what he said, he went under water. Kagome wrapped her arms around him in fear, holding on as tightly as she could while he swam around under water. Inuyasha noticed he liked the feeling of her holding onto him, but he ingnored and and went back up. He had to remember she was human so therefore couldn't hold her breath as long as him.

"Don't do that!" Kagome lightly tapped the top of his head.

"I told you to hold your breath." he laughed and swam back to the dock. Kagome got off of his back and he lifted her up, them pulled himself up.

"Let's dry off before we put our clothes back on, well unless you want to walk home looking like we peed our pants." he said and Kagome laughed. Inuyasha layed on the dock and Kagome did beside him, a lot closer then she normally would. Then Inuyasha pulled her closer and she was laying on his chest.

They stayed like that for an hour as the sun went down and they finally dried off. Then they put their clothes back on and walked home. Kagome was really hoping her mom wouldn't ask why they were half an hour late.

* * *

Yay, I have the next chapter done :) REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!


	5. Task 4 Give Her Your Shirt

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

NOTE: So guys, I decided to make this fic solely on Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango. All the other characters should be paired up with someone already.

* * *

"Why did you hang up on us?" Kouga angrily asked at Wacdonalds during lunch. Miroku and Kouga had called Inuyasha over there to discuss just that.

"You guys didn't need to hear what you heard." Inuyasha answered and bit into his 3rd burger. He hated coming to fast fod restaurants cause he always had to spend an extra 2 hours working out just to get the calories off.

"Why do you care so much all of a sudden?" Miroku inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't but I'm not heartless enough to let you guys listen in on something she doesn't want anyone to hear about." he answered with his mouth full of food. "I completed the task so whats next."

Kouga and Miroku exchanged looks. They sighed and decided to agree that it was a completed task. Sort of. Miroku pulled his phone out and looked at the list.

"Uh, the next thing you have to do is give her your jacket." he said.

"Give her my jacket? It feels like summer out there, when the hell can I give her my jacket?"

"You can give her your shirt or something." Kouga suggested.

"And why would I ever have to give her my shirt?"

"Maybe you can spill ketchup or something on her shirt at school and give her yours to wear for the rest of the day. It's clear as day that she doesn't care about what clothes she wears."

"Oh so you want me to walk around the school without a shirt on? It's hard enough glaring the girls off _with_ a shirt on."

"Wear your gym shirt."

"I suppose I can do that." Inuyasha thought. "Fine, now can I go cause I'm on my fifth burger and I'm starting to feel really fat."

Kouga and Miroku looked on the table to see about 15 hamburger wrappers all scrunched up and they decided it was probably best to go.

_ElseWhere_

"Oh my gosh!" Sango said with wide eyes. "I can't even believe you would do that. Not that it was abad thing like drugs, but I have a hard time believing _you_ went swimming with Inuyasha in your _underwear!"_

"Shhhh!" Kagome covered Sango's mouth with her hand. "I don't want my mama to know. I'm pretty sure she'll get mad at me for it."

"Oh chill out would ya. Your mom is a pretty cool parent. I'm sure she would be happy that you were getting comfortable around a nice guy like him."

"You never know..."

"Exactly, so when are you supposed to see him next?"

"Probably at school." Kagome thought. "Unless he calls me or something."

"Hopefully he calls." Sango smiled.

"Why are you so love sick? You hate mushy stuff."

"Cause I know you'll be happy with him Kagome! This has nothing to do with me so I'm all excited about this! Now stop asking that question!" Sango said and threw a pen at Kagome.

-X-

It was monday at lunch and Inuyasha and Kagome were eating together. Sango ahd also tagged along and this was her first time meeting Inuyasha. Sango being not nearly as shy as Kagome was easily getting along with him. Kagome couldn't help but feel just a tiny bit jealous even though Inuyasha had his hand on her thigh.

Inuyasha was busy talking to Kagome, and he hadn't even realised that his hand was running up and down Kagome's thigh. He stopped when he noticed but kept his hand there so she wouldn't think anything of it if he suddenly pulled away. Then he remembered the next task he had to complete. He thanked the lord when he saw he had forgotten to get ketchup for his fries. Inuyasha excused himself and left the table, leaving both Kagome and Sango to chat with eachother.

"He's so cute!" Sango said. "I mean I've seen him around the school a lot and have a class with him, but up close he looks even cuter!"

"Sango, you're really starting to creep me out." Kagome said. This wasn't Sango. Sango hated relationship stuff.

"Sorry, I can't help it!"

"Maybe you should get yourself a boyfriend." Kagome said with an evil smirk.

"Pfft, yeah right. I don't need one and I never will, well not until I'm done school. I hate all that mushy crap."

"Knew it." Kagome rolled her eyes and took a sip of her soda. As she drank her soda, she felt someone bump into her back and she dropped her drink, spilling it all over her shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome said and sat up. It had also gotten all over her pants.

"Holy crap, I'm so sorry! I tripped!" a boy said from behind her. She turned around to see a boy with short brown hair with matching brown eyes.

"It's fine." Kagome said, her voice very quiet.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" Inuyasha walked towards them. This was actually working out perfect.

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to." the boy lifted his hands up in defence.

"Geez..." Inuyasha said and looked at Kagome. "Come with me, and I'll deal with you later." he shot a glare at the boy and dragged Inuyasha out of the cafeteria. He led her to the washroom and told her to wait there until he came back. She waited a good 15 minutes and wondered what was taking so long. Then she heard someone knock on the girls washroom door and Inuyasha called her name. She stepped out to see him in his gym clothes and he was holding his everyday clothing.

"Put this on. I know they probably smell like dog but I'm sure it's better then walking around in wet clothes." he said and handed her his clothes.

"But you'll have to walk around in your gym clothes." Kagome said.

"It's fine, I bring a clean pair everyday so these dont stink." he said. Kagome sighed and took his clothes. She went inside and changed, then folded her clothes so they could be put in her locker. She walked out of the washroom and Inuyasha walked to her locker with her. Kagome couldn't help but blush. She felt so safe and warm in his clothes, and they smelt really good.

"Thanks a lot." she said as she opened her locker.

"It's no problem. I'll deal with that jerk later." he shrugged.

"You don't have to do that." Kagome said and closed her locker again. "It was an accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to."

"You sure?"

"Positive. Now lets go find Sango, I'm sure she's feeling a little lonely right now." Kagome said and they made their way back to the cafeteria.

* * *

So I got 9 reviews very quickly so I thought I'd write a new chapter before I left for camp for four days. Thanks for the reviews guys! The more reviews I get the more likely I'll be to update. lol, there were a few times where I had to rewrite paragraphs cause they were sounding a little poemish. lol, I'm trying to write a poem for my friendsbirthday. He's gonna be 16 on friday, lucky bum :( lol REVIEW! Oh, and I'm extremely sure you guys will LOVE the next chapter :) but not as much as the third next one to come :)


	6. Task 5 Hug Her

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

NOTE: So guys, I decided to make this fic solely on Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango. All the other characters should be paired up with someone already.

* * *

"Um, excuse me?" a boy said to Kagome as she was making her way out of the school yard to go home.

"Yes?" she turned around to see the boy who had bumped into her.

"I'm very sorry for what happened yesterday." he said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I tripped over the lunch table behind you then I bumped into you."

"It's alright, don't worry about it." Kagome said and tried not to make eye contact. Eye contact always scared her. She turned away after giving him a shy smile and she tried to walk away, but the boy put his hand on her shoulder, making her eep out in a startle.

"I really want to make it up to you. Maybe I can buy you a smoothie or something." he said and forced her to turn around.

"It's fine, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well my name is Hojo." the boy said and forcefully shook her hand.

"Uh, Kagome." she shyly shook back. Hojo said his goodbye with a sweet smile before he left home. Not so long after, Inuyasha found Kagome so they could walk home together. The second he reached her though, he caught a boys scent. The scent of the guy who bumped into her yesterday.

"What were you doing with Hobo?" Inuyasha asked. He knew Hojo from his science class but was never fond of him, so gave him the nick name Hobo.

"His name is Hojo and he was only saying sorry for what happened yesterday." she answered. "He felt really bad about it so let it go. He even offered to buy me a smootie and before you freak out cause I know you will, I said no. I don't really like smoothies anyways."

"Whatever." Inuyasha snarled and angrily stuck his hands in his pockets. They had walked most of the way home in silence. Inuyasha usually walked Kagome right up to her door before going to his own house, and today Mrs. Higurashi seemed bent on having him over for tea.

Inuyasha and Kagome were in the kitchen, still in slightly awkward silence. Inuyasha had been waiting all day for Miroku to text him what he needed to do next for the bet. His luck came when his phone vibrated in his pocket. Inuyasha pulled out his phone and smiled at the extremely easy task.

Inuyasha sighed. He knew in order to be able to accomplish the task he would have to get over her interacting with Hojo.

"Sorry for freaking out at school." he said.

Kagome looked up at him from sipping her tea and she smiled. "It's okay, you're only worried. I understand."

Well that was easier said then done. Now that that was over and done with, he gladly sipped his tea and talked to Kagome. He nearly spent an hour there with her without even noticing. That's when Souta came in to ruin the conversation.

"So when are you going to marry Kagome?" Souta jumped into the room out of nowhere. He asked that just as both Kagome and Inuyasha were taking a drink from their tea, and they spit their drink out in unision. "You better clean that up or mama's gonna get mad."

"Souta..." Kagome sent him the death glare, which he didn't catch. She angrily sighed and got up to get a cloth and she began to whipe the hot liquid.

"So are you gonna answer my question?" Souta turned to Inuyasha with a beat red face. Damn twelve year old...

"It's more complicating then that kid." Inuyasha said as an answered. Kagome was glad he didn't blurt something out like _I'm never going to marry her!_ Not that she wanted to get married to him or anything, but in all honesty that would be a tad hurtfull.

"Souta, go play your playstation or something." Kagome suggested trying to get him out of the room.

"But I don't see whats so complicating about marrying Kagome. Just ask her, she'll say yes, you guys have a wedding and live happily ever after!" Geez, he was worse then Sango right now.

"It's way more complicating then you think." Kagome spat just as she finished cleaning the mess. Before anything else could be said, and before both their faces turned even redder, she grabbed Inuyasha's wrist and dragged him upstairs.

"Sorry about my brother..." Kagome mumbled and sat on her bed.

"It's fine." Inuyasha rolled his eyes with his arms crossed. He then yawned and sat down beside Kagome, and layed on his back looking up at the ceiling. He was comtemplating on how he should get his task done. Just randomly do it, say something sweet and do it?

He sighed and sat back up.

"Kagome..." he said and she looked at him with curious eyes as to what he was going to do. Before she knew it, he was hugging her. Kagome sighed a bit and closed her eyes, then hugged him back. After a minute or two, they pulled away from eachother.

"I guess I should go now," Inuyasha said and stood up. He noticed right away that a small frown formed on Kagome's face. He didn't like that frown. "My mom and dad are probably wondering where I am."

"Alright, I'll see you at school tomorrow." she said and he closed the door. Kagome sighed in happyness. Then she went to her window and looked out to watch Inuyasha leave. A slight blush crept across her cheeks when Inuyasha noticed she was looking at him and he had waved to her. Unknowingly, she waved back and then he ran down the shrine stairs.

Kagome thought she was actually falling for a guy, for the first time in her life.

* * *

I'm starting to feel really rotten for writing this story :| lol, sorry for making it so short! But it's kinda hard making a 2000 word chapter on a hug. lol, so REVIEW and tell me what you think!! :) One chapter and then you guys will LOVE the one after the next one! ^_____^


	7. Task 6 Hold Her

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

NOTE: So guys, I decided to make this fic solely on Inuyasha and Kagome and Miroku and Sango. All the other characters should be paired up with someone already.

* * *

"Why is this bet starting to seem a little dumb?" Inuyasha asked himself as he closed his phone. He had just gotten to school that morning and now he was contemplating on how he would find some time alone with Kagome so he could accomplish the next task. As he walked down the hallway, he passed by Kagome's locker and noticed she wasn't there. She was usually there at that time so he wondered where she was. He shrugged it off, figuring she might be sick that day or something. It kind of bugged him that she didn't have a cell phone. He was so used to texting people asking where they were or why they weren't around.

He continued to his locker and so happened to bump into Kouga and Ayame. "Hey, Inuyasha! How'd it go with Kagome last night?" he winked.

"Great." Inuyasha pretend smiled. He knew Kouga was talking about his hug task. The proof he had used was that he secretly took a picture of them with his phone. He was amazed Kagome didn't notice. He was lucky she didn't. It didn't turn out that great, you couldn't even tell it was two people hugging. But honestly, it's kind of hard to sneek a picture without a person noticing during a hug.

The three of them had first period math together so they went along with eachother.

Inuyasha spent the whole day wondering where Kagome was. He didn't have any classes with either her nor Sango so he didn't get the chance to ask either of them. He never saw her during lunch and she was never at her locker. So she was either avoiding him for some reason or she was sick. He was hoping it was the second one. Not that he wanted her to be sick, it was just better then avoiding him. Wait.... why did he care? This was only a bet to get an easy 150$ and he was going to send her packing once he got the money.

He soon found himself walking up the shrine steps, drowning in his thoughts. He knocked on the door and her grandfather let him in. He explained she had caught a head cold and she had been sleeping all day. So he went upstairs to see if she was feeling okay.

"Come in..." he heard a weak call when he knocked on the door. Inuyasha opened the door and Kagome seemed surprised to see him. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" she asked and coughed a few times before sitting up.

"I came to see if you were alright." he answered and sat at the end of the bed. "I kind of got worried since I didn't see you all day."

Kagome blushed in embarrassement. "Thanks, you really didn't have to worry."

"I couldn't help it." he shrugged his shoulders. Then Kagome started to cough again. He put his hand on her forehead and felt that she was burning up.

"You should lay down." Inuyasha said and slowly pushed her back down. She began to cough like mad again and Inuyasha said he would be right back. He quickly came back with a cold cloth and placed it on her forehead.

Kagome coughed again before speaking. "Thanks a lot, but you don't have to."

"It's alright. Now just relax here and I'll be back in an hour or so."

Kagome nodded and closed her eyes. Inuyasha quietly closed the door and tip toed down the stairs.

_'Why am I doing this?'_ Inuyasha asked himself as he looked through the kitchen. _'Her mom and grandfather can just take care of her. I didn't even have to come.'_

Despite what he was thinking, he continued on what he was doing. He hadn't noticed her mother had come in the kitchen he was working so hard. After about an hour he was finished cooking his homemade chicken noodle soup. It was a special and secret recipe. He slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to spill the soup in the small bowl. He quietly opened the door and snuck in. He put the bowl on her side table and then went to open the window. Some fresh air might help.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha jumped and turned around. "Did I wake you?" he asked hoping he didn't.

"No, I never really fell asleep." she lied. She didn't want him to feel bad. "Did mama make me some soup?" she asked when she saw the bowl sitting beside her.

"No, I did." Inuyasha answered and shrugged his shoulders. "It's something my mom always makes when I get sick."

"Oh, you didn't have to, but thanks a lot." she said. Inuyasha didn't say anything and he looked out the window. He fought down a small blush that was trying to creep across his face. Kagome sat up and grabbed the bowl of soup, and began to eat it right away.

"Mmmm, this is really good!" she exclaimed after her first spoon full. Inuyasha smiled for a second from the compliment, but it soon disapeared. He was trying to remind himself that he didn't really have to do this.

Kagome quickly finished her soup and she was already feeling better. She was now able to sit up without getting so dizzy so quickly. Inuyasha felt her forehead and was glad to see it had slightly gone down. He felt just a little less worried, though he had no idea why. With a sigh, he thought that this might be the best time to do the next task.

Kagome looked at him in confusion when and hopped on the bed and layed against the pillow. Before she could ask anything, Inuyasha pulled her over to him, letting her lay between his legs. He then wrapped his arms around her and held on tightly. Kagome blinked in surprise but she quickly got comfortable and let herself relax.

Kagome slowly breathed as she listened to Inuyasha breath. She could feel his chest slowly rising and descending and she could feel his heart pumping. She felt so, safe. So, warm. She even felt happy, like never before. Not that she had never been happy before, but this was a different kind of happy.

They stayed like that for minutes at a time, for a very long time. Inuyasha hadn't really noticed how nice she's smelt before. He always knew her scent, like he knew other peoples scents, but he's never appreciated the way she really smelled. It was sort of like Vanilla and Cherries. A really nice scent. And people normally don't smell all that great when they're sick, so he was really curious as to how she smelled when she was feeling normal.

He soon noticed that Kagome had fallen asleep. He laughed a bit when he noticed that. He pulled his phone out and took a picture so he could show it to Miroku and Kouga. After he took the picture, he put his phone back in his pocket and sat there for another five minutes. Then he lightly lifted her up and scooted himself out from under her, then gently layed her back down. Then he grabbed the empty bowl and snuck out of the room. On his way down the stairs, he ran into Miss Higurashi.

"Is she asleep?" she asked.

"Uh yeah, she just fell asleep." Inuyasha answered.

"Thanks a lot for making that soup. I tried some and it tastes extremely good." she smiled. "I bet it'll work prefectly for Kagome's cold."

"Yeah, my mom taught me how to make it."

"You know Inuyasha, I think it's great that you asked her out." she said. "Kagome's been so happy lately, and she's always had a hard time making friends. She's always humming her favourite songs, smiling much bigger then usual. She's very lucky to have met such a sweet boy like you."

"Yeah, I'm lucky too." he said, having a hard time making eye contact. Suddenly, he felt like he ran into a brick wall for the second time. He felt like a total jerk, but he easily put that feeling aside. "I've gotta go though. My parents are probably worried about me."

"Alright, have a good walk home."

Inuyasha nodded and said goodbye before going in the kitchen and put the bowl in the dishwasher. Then he left the house and quickly made his way home. On his way he sent Miroku the picture.

* * *

I feel so rotten for writing this story now :( I just wanna give Kagome a BIG hug and tell her the truth, lol REVIEW!!! I've been getting so many reviews unlike I usually do when I first start a story, and its GREAT!! KEEP ON REVIEWING PLEASE AND I'LL UPDATE FASTER!!!!! =D


	8. Task 7 Kiss Her

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

* * *

"So Miroku...." Inuyasha started. He, Kouga, and Miroku were doing a science experiment. "Where are you getting these tasks from?"

Miroku poured some blue liquid into the test tube. "I was on facebook and Akai joined a group called 45 Things Girls Want But Don't Ask For, like right after we made the bet. So I read it and came up with the idea to raise the bet."

"I see," Inuyasha said and measured some red liquid before pouring it in the test tube also. "Can I see it?"

"Nope." Miroku smiled.

Inuyasha sighed. Miroku wasn't going to give him the next task until lunch. But when he mentionned that, some funny smirk had grown across his two best friends faces. Inuyasha wondered what he had to do next, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know.

As Inuyasha fiddled with his goggles, he noticed Kouga pouring in some green liquid. Inuyasha watched for a second as it bubbled up. He looked at everyone elses experements and noticed theirs weren't doing that. Then he realized that the liquid Kouga just poured in WASN'T supposed to be added.

"Kouga you idi-" Inuyasha couldn't even finish his sentence before the test tube blew up. All their faces were covered in black smoke and everyone else in the class room were ducking for cover.

"Idiot." Inuyasha finished his sentence.

"I think my eyebrows disintegrated...." Miroku said as he attempted to look at his eyebrows and the smoke alarm went off.

-X-

"What happened to your face!?" Kagome cried when she saw Inuyasha. His face was slightly burnt. It was only first degree burns though, mostly on his nose.

"Science class sucks." was all that Inuyasha answered. They had a lunch date together and Kagome laughed thinking something blew up during an experiment. "So how about we go find Sango and then go for lunch."

"Sango's practicing her drums for Band. She has a concert to do this weekend." Kagome said. "I'm can't wait to go watch her. She's so good at the drums."

"Sango plays the drums?"

Kagome nodded as an answer. Inuyasha knew she was in Band, but he figured she played the Sax or something like that. They went to the caf and bought some lunch and then they went to Kagome's favourite tree. They sat down and ate their food in silence. Inuyasha was getting used to that. He found he enjoyed eating in silence and kept the talking for later.

The gossip about him and Kagome had been flying around the school like wild fire. Everyone has been questioning him about it. He felt like one of those celebrities who cheated on their girlfriend. He never did deny it though, but his social status was going down hill, fast. Inuyasha wasn't worried though, once this bet is over and done with, he'll go back up in popularity.

As he munched on his sandwich, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket, glad to finally get the next task. Well he wasn't very glad when he saw the text, he nearly choked on his food.

"Are you alright, Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed when he started coughing.

"Uh yeah, Miroku just texted me asking if I was ready for the English test after lunch. I completely forgot about it." he lied. It was the task that threw him off guard.

"So do you want to go on a date again tonight?" he asked. He would need the perfect set up to do this task. Kagome agreed and they conversed afterward until the bell rang. Inuyasha walked Kagome to her locker and they went to his before going to class.

Inuyasha spent the entire afternoon wondering where they should go. Walk on the beach? Movie and dinner? Dinner and a walk? Go Karting? He slammed his head against his desk. He wanted to text Kagome to ask her, but she had no phone. That's when an idea popped into his head. They could go to the mall and he could get her a new phone.

"Something the matter, Mister Takahashi?" his teacher asked.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your ears are perked up," she raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Did you have a revelation or something, for once?"

"No ma'am." Inuyasha answered and his ears flattened. Some kids giggled after she turned around, and he growled them off.

-X-

"Guess where we're going." Inuyasha smiled as he picked Kagome up at her locker.

"Where?" she asked and closed her locker.

"We are going to the mall and I'm buying you a new cell phone. It's driving me crazy that I can't text you."

"A new phone?!" Kagome said and her mouth dropped. "You can't do that! It'll cost too much! I don't want you spending money on something for me that I'll barely use."

"It's fine. I'm going to get you a cheap plan that's perfect for you and I'm sure my dad won't mind paying for it."

"Your dad? No no no no no no no! I can't do that!"

"Common Kagome."

"No no no no no no......" she continued the whole way to the mall and to Rogers. Kagome ended up being dragged inside the store and they looked at all the phones. Inuyasha found the perfect blue and white one. It had a qwerty board and was small. It had a camera too. The plan he had picked gave her unlimited texting and she was able to make free calls after 9 at night during the week and free during all weekend. He didn't get her a data plan though since he had a feeling she wouldn't be using the internet.

"I can't believe you just bought me a new phone." Kagome said as she played with the qwerty board, She really enjoyed flipping it. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and excused himself to get food for them at the food court. He had called his father earlier before going to see Kagome and he said it was fine to spend some money on her. So Inuyasha was planning to blow his dads money on a shopping spree for Kagome.

They ate some Burger King and he showed her how to use the phone. It was quite simple actually and she got it no problem.

"Inuyasha, I'm NOT letting you spend more money on me!" Kagome said as he dragged her into Hollister.

"You need new clothes Kagome, plus I want to see you in slightly tighter clothes." he winked.

"B-but.."

"Relax, would ya? They don't have to be tight. Just not so loose. You have a killer body and you looked amazing in that dress you wore on our first date." he blurted out by accident. "I bet you would look amazing in a shirt like..... this!" he held one up. It was a laid back shirt in dark blue. There was a yellow string that went around the waist and the collar was just high enough to hide her cleavage. "It suits you perfectly!" (A/N I'm getting these clothes off the actual website, I'm not creative enough :P)

"I don't know..." she mumbled, her shyness coming back.

He grabbed a few more shirts. A plain green one that said I Love Hollister. A white hoodie that said Hollister on it in blue. And a grey shirt that said Hco Surf Champs. Kagome took the clothes and tried them on, they all fit perfectly. She had come out of the change room to show Inuyasha and damn, she looked pretty good in them. Inuyasha then found her some plain jeans. He tried getting her to try some with rips in the knees but she refused. He also found her some grey sweats. He even managed to get her to try a couple capree jeans since summer was quickly approaching. She wouldn't go near the shorts or skirts though.

Inuyasha tried bringing her to a couple other stores, but she insisted that that was enough clothes for her and she needed no more, plus their purcahse was VERY expensive. She wouldn't be able to bear it if he spent more money on her.

After some window shopping they decided to leave. Inuyasha called a taxi and Kagome made him let her pay for the ride. He spent way too much that day. They arrived at her house fairly quickly and they carried the three bags up the shrine stairs and to her room.

"Oh my, Kagome. How much did you spend?" Miss Higurashi exclaimed when she saw them walking up the stairs.

"Zero dollars." Kagome sent Inuyasha an appreciative glare, but one that still said why did you do this? Her mom shook her head and they brought the things in her room. Inuyasha helped her put everything in the closet and then they sat down on her bed, happy not to be standing up anymore.

Suddenly, Inuyasha picked Miroku's scent up. He was hiding in the bush, waiting for Inuyasha to do his task. Remember, he needed proof or else it wouldn't count.

Inuyasha stood up and looked out the window.

"Kagome, can you come here?" he asked. Kagome said nothing, although confused. She stood up and walked beside him. Miroku was burried in the bushes just enough for her not to see him, even if she looked straight down. He could see perfectly fine though. They stood there for a couple minutes before Inuyasha turned around to face her. He put his fingers on her chin and turned her head, then gave her a sweet kiss. Nothing too passionate, nothing lusty. Just sweet and slow. No tongue or anything like that. It was her first kiss so he decided to make it special.

"I have to go." Inuyasha said after he pulled away. "And you better be wearing something I bought you tomorrow." he winked and kissed her forehead.

Kagome was blushing madly as she watching Inuyasha slowly leave the room. Once he was gone she flopped on the bed and let out a happy sigh.

* * *

I feeeel sooo hooooorible... :( poor Kags :( Soooo guys :)

I've been getting LOTS of reviews from you guys!!! =D you guys make me happy ^^

lol, this was the first time I got 15 reviews in ONE chapter. haha, I love it! Lets try to hit 20 reviews for this one!

So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :)

If I get 25, I'll do two chapters in one day :)

And I bet you guys really liked this one, even though its pretty horrible... lol


	9. Task 8 Introduce Her To Your Family

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

* * *

"I don't know..." Kagome said as they approached the gates to his mansion.

"Common, it'll be fine. My family will love you." Inuyasha answered. He was really glad Kagome was wearing the clothes he bought her, but she was still getting used to them.

_"Hell no!" Inuyasha yelled when he heard the next task. "It'll be torture if I do that to her. Don't you guys remember when _you_ met my family in grade five?"_

_"Yeah, but they've changed." Kouga shrugged his shoulders._

_Inuyasha laughed like it was a joke. "Are you kidding me? They just act differently around you guys because you practically live at my house. Whenever I bring someone new over, my dad harrasses them with jokes, my mom smothers them with hugs, and my brother makes them feel like hopeless mice."_

"Your house, it's huge!" Kagome looked around in aw. Inuyasha entered the mansion and Kagome followed inside. A couple maids greeted them and he led her around to show her around.

Inuyasha explained that the mansion was so big that there was no way to give her the entire tour, it would take about an hour or so to do. So instead he just showed the main areas and brought her up to his room. Kagome sat down on his bed and looked around. It was your average teenaged boy bedroom.

Dark blue walls, band posters, posters with half naked girls, car posters, lots of poster. Blue bedding, clothes scattered all over the floor. TV, PS3, Wii, Xbox, computer, everything you would find in a guys room.

"We usually eat around seven since my dad doesn't get home until six thirty. My brother will be home in half an hour or so and my mom is out with some friends so I have no idea when she'll get home."

"Alright..." Kagome said. She was extremely nervous to meet Inuyasha's family. This was the part she was dreading the most. It never really is a fun part of a relationship. Though once she got comfortable with them, it wouldn't be so bad. Well, she hoped...

A half hour sure passed by quickly because someone came walking in the house. Kagome froze when Inuyasha said his brother was home. She did NOT want to meet him. But she guessed she has to.

"His girlfriend is here too." Inuyasha growled and led her out of the room and to the main entrance that was down the hall. Sure enough, his brother was there taking his shoes off and so was a gorgeous young brunnett. Kagome felt intimidated by the two of them.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. It seemed like the older demon had already noticed the two of them long before they even came out of the room. He didn't say anything until he was finished and was standing straight again, giving the both of them icy cold eyes.

"Inuyasha." Just the tone of Sesshomaru's voice was enough to scare Kagome behind Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha, I haven't seen you for a while." the girl gave them a warm smile. She seemed so much nicer then Sesshomaru.

"Hi Rin, still dating my jack ass of a brother?" Inuyasha raised a brow. And before Kagome knew it, Sesshomaru's broad hand was around Inuyasha's neck. Kagome backed away with an eep and Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshomaru's hand, trying to free himself.

"Don't insult your elder brother," Sesshomaru said. "Have respect."

"Sesshomaru!" Rin cried and grabbed onto his free arm, trying to tug him away. "Let go of Inuyasha's neck!"

Sesshomaru squeezed harder, nearly sinking his claws in his neck before releasing his grip. Once Sesshomaru let go, he walked towards the kitchen with Rin scolding him.

"Your brother scares me." Kagome said, inching away from behind Inuyasha.

"A lot of people are scared of him. The only people who aren't are me, our dad, my mom, Rin, and Miroku and Kouga." he said. "Everyone else runs and hides. He's a dick and I promise I won't let him get near you." Inuyasha promised, then quickly changed the subject. "So what do you want for supper?"

"Anything is fine with me." Kagome said, looking around for Sesshomaru.

"Noodles with Alfredo Sauce and Garlic Bread?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome's stomach growled at the thought. Inuyasha laughed and Kagome covered her stomach as she slightly blushed. That actually sounded extremely good to eat. Inuyasha found one of the maids and got her to request it for him. He would have done it himself but Sesshomaru was in the kitchen with Rin at the moment, probably getting her something to drink.

To Inuyasha's surprise, his mom had walked in right at that moment.

"Oh Inuyasha, you've finally brought that lovely girl!" she squealed and ran to hug Kagome. Kagome once again eeped and her eyes widened as his mother suffocated her with warm hugs. Though, Kagome soon warmed to the hug. It was much like her own mothers, very lovable and kind, very familiar.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked.

"Tea would be nice, thankyou." Kagome bowed.

Izayoi giggled. "Theres no need to be formal here, dear. This is your home now, and you can call me Izayoi. Or even mom if you wish!" she gave a warm loving smile. Izayoi dragged Kagome to the family den and sat down to talk. Kagome couldn't help but fall in love with Inuyasha's mother, she was so much like hers. Kagome even picked up calling Izayoi mom.

Inuyasha was left to do whatever he pleased. He had to sneek a picture, once again, to prove that Kagome had come over to his house.

They ended up drinking tea and chatting away like they've known eachother for years until six thirty came by. Kagome didn't even hear the large doors open and suddenly a large man who nearly matched Sesshomaru exactly was standing in the entrance to the den. Now it was fairly obvious that Inuyasha's looks came from his mother. But man, this guy was extremely intimidating.

Kagome wasn't sure how, but he reminded her of her own father. Not the looks, but his size. And she thought Sesshomaru was big.

What was up with these Takahashi's being so damned big anyways?

He looked at her with strong, cold, golden eyes. Kagome swallowed hard, but then, out of the blue, his eyes turned to a melted gold and a large toothy grin grew across his face.

"Are you the Kagome Inuyasha's always talking about?!" He asked with a manly, handsom smile. Kagome blushed at the thought of Inuyasha always talking about her.

"Uh, yes I am." she tried to give a smile.

"Oh don't be shy!" his voice boomed loudly. "I'm Inutaishou but you can call anything you want! Even dad if you like!" he walked up to her, his smile never leaving his face and he picked her up in a huge bear hug. Kagome's feet dangled in the air as she tried to breath.

Izayoi giggled. "Inutaishou, leave her be."

"But I'm so proud of Inuyasha finding such an intelligent, kind, polite, pretty young woman!" he continued to hug her. That's when Inuyasha walked in.

"DAD!" he yelled. "Let go of her before you kill her!"

Inutaishou lightly put her down and then gave Inuyasha an even tighter hug.

"LET GO!" Inuyasha yelled and kicked around. Kagome giggled. She really judged Inutaishou way too quickly. He was pretty funny.

They quickly got introduced to eachother and a butler eventually came to get them for dinner. Inutaishou excused himself to go change into proper clothing instead of his business suit.

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha. Rin was seated across from her and Sesshomaru across from Inuyasha. Izayoi was at one end of the table and Inutaishou at the other. The Chef had made exactly what Inuyasha suggested and Kagome's never tasted anything so good in her life. She even asked Inuyasha if she could bring some home for her family to try. Inuyasha told a servant to put some in a container when they had come to fill the empty water glasses.

"So Sesshomaru," Inutaishou said after the last conversation had died.

Sesshomaru stopped twirling the noodles and looked up at his father. "Yes?"

"Did you get Rin pregnant yet?" he said quickly and Rin choked on her food. How Sesshomaru was able to remain calm after that comment was a mystery to Kagome.

"That isn't funny father." Sesshomaru shot and patted Rins back. She calmed down and swallowed. She was lucky she only had a very small amount of noodles in her mouth.

"Anyways..." Inuyasha sent glares to Inutaishou. "I just thought I should let you know I'm trying out for the swim team this monday."

"Oh, your trying out again?" Izayoi asked.

"I didn't know you swam." Kagome looked at him with curious eyes.

"Yuppers." Inutaishou said. "He's been swimming since he was a young tyke. Though he would never wear a bathing suit until he was six."

"Thanks for sharing, dad." Inuyasha said, very darkly. Kagome laughed and Inutaishou continued to smile.

"Oh and remember the time your brother buried you up to your neck when you were 7? You were crying for hours." Inutaishou laughed some more. A small smirk formed on Sesshomaru's face as he remembered that moment.

"Oh and the time you stuck a grape up your nose and you wouldn't stop crying."

"And the time you thought the neighboors dog shit was chocolate." Sesshomaru joined in the conversation, enjoying how embarrassed Inuyasha was getting.

"I think she gets it!" Inuyasha yelled. Both Kagome and Rin were trying as hard as they could not to laugh. "And what about the time when you pissed your pants when your were taking a picture with Santa at the mall?"Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Rin completely lost it.

"I was four, you weren't even born yet."

"Yeah but your mom told me about it." Inuyasha smiled.

"Shouldn't we change the subject?" Sesshomaru suggested, avoiding being humiliated infront of Rin, or anyone. Inuyasha snorted and Izayoi started a new conversation about how she wanted to have a garden this summer.

After supper, Inuyasha was walking Kagome home and he was carrying the container full of noodles and alfredo sauce.

"Thanks a lot, the food was really good and I really liked your family." Kagome said as they walked down the side walk.

"Thats good." Inuyasha said. They quickly arrived at the shrine and he walked her up the stairs to the door. "Tell your family I said hi and I'll see you soon, k?" Inuyasha said and handed her the food.

"Don't worry I will, and I'm sure they'll love the food." Kagome answered and Inuyasha kissed her forehead before running down the stairs.

* * *

Hey guys, so I didnt get 25 or even 20 reviews. I didn't even get 15, not 10, not even 5 reviews.... I got 30 freaken reviews!!!! It was more then I asked for and I LOVE you guys soooo much!!!!

So I know I took a bit longer then I usually do to update.

I've got excuses though!

Thursday I spent the entire day after school cleaning the ENTIRE basement, like a full and thourough. Its sooooo clean now :) lol

Then Friday I had to work 4-9 right after school and I was insanely tired after that! I also did some last minutes cleaning up.

Saturday I work 12-6 and had some people over about an hour after that, for my bday! lol it was an early bday party since my actual bday is on a monday...

Sunday I had to work 12-5 and I ave to admit, I was DEAD! lol, I had homework to do too.

And today I only had time to write this chapter. Since you guys treated me to sooo many reviews I'm gonna write the next one now and then post these two! :)

LOVE. YOU. GUYS!!! :)

(I'm 16, yay I get to drive now =D)


	10. Task 9 Introduce Her To Your Friends

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

* * *

"Finally!" Sango bounced up and down. Kagome had explained to her that Inuyasha's friends wanted to meet the both of them. Sango was getting really anxious to meet them. They sounded like a lot of fun. Inuyasha had planned to hang out after school. Kagome and Sango were going to meet Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga at the bowling alley. Why? Well the guys hadn't bowled for a couple years now and they thought they were due for a good game.

So Sango and Kagome were on their way to the Bowling Alley, Bowling Blitz. It wasn't usually busy so it was the perfect place to have some good ol' fun. They entered and took their shoes off. Then they went to the desk and asked for some bowling shoes. The man there said that their game was already paid for by some fellas at lane 3 and 4. Kagome thanked him and they went to the alley.

There Inuyasha was argueing with another guy with very long brown hair in a ponytail and a wolfs tail. There was some girl with red hair in corkscrew pigtails shaking her head and another boy with short black hair pulled into a rats tail. He was sitting on the seat tying his shoes.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said, trying not to sound shy again. Thanks to dating Inuyasha, she's been gaining confidence and self-esteem. It's been helping a lot more then the realises though.

"Hey you guys." Inuyasha completely stopped his arguement. "This is Kouga, Miroku, and Ayame who decided to tag along. She's Kouga's girlfriend. You guys, this is Kagome and Sango." he introduced them all.

Miroku stopped tying his shoe and looked up. He was breath taken when he saw Kagome's friend.

Miroku stood up and walked towards. "My you are quite a site for sore eyes." he said and kissed her hand. Sango blushed and then quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm not some toy." she crossed her arms. She didn't notice how close Miroku had gotten, but she definitaly felt a peverted hand on her ass.

Kouga and Ayame looked up from their conversation when the sound on flesh on flesh rang through the room. That's when Inuyasha and Kouga started to laugh, loud. Ayame only shook her head and Sango stormed away to buy an orange pop.

"So shall we play guys versus girls?" Kouga suggested.

"I think Sango would be up for that." Kagome shook her head, not exactly liking Miroku's first impression.

"All right." Inuyasha wrote down their names in teams. "Kagome's first."

Inuyasha didn't know this, but Kagome and Sango bowled every two weeks on the weekend and she was a pro. Kagome went and grabbed a green bowling ball, those ones usually got her a strike. She bowled the ball and she indeed got a strike.

"I have a feeling we're going to kick your asses." Ayame smirked. Kagome sat down and Inuyasha took his turn. He ended up getting the gutter on the first shot, and only four pins with the last two. "Yeah, definitaly going to kick their asses."

-X-

They had finished the game in no time at all, and they had plenty of time for a second round, oh and the girls did end up winning, by twenty points. So they paired up in teams of two. Sango absolutely refused to be on a team with Miroku, so she was paired with Kagome. Inuyasha and Miroku were on another team and the last team was Ayame and Kouga.

But there was a twist this time. Each time they took a turn, they had to do something. Like, spin around the number of their age. Or bowl with your eyes closed, or backwards.

"Kick the ball!" Sango said. Miroku sighed and put the ball on the floor right at the lane. Then he backed away a bit and ran towards it. He kicked it, and even though he had curled his toes it still hurt like a bitch.

"She is so getting revenge." Kagome mumbled to Inuyasha with a laugh. Now it was Miroku to get Ayame to do something.

He looked around the room and saw a broom leaning against the wall and brought it to her. "Put your nose at the end and spin around 20 times like that." he smirked.

Ayame stuck her tongue out at him and did just that. She had a hard time keeping herself from falling over, she was so dizzy. Once she bowled, getting it in the gutter, she tripped over her own feet and Kouga had to catch her.

"O-okay, Inuyasha you have too......" Ayame thought for a second as she sat down and tried to get rid of her dizziness. "Bowl with Kagome on your back!"

"Alright..." Inuyasha smirked and crouched down by Kagome. Kagome shrugged and hopped on his back. Then Inuyasha stood up and and grabbed a bowling ball. Since he wasn't able to do the running technique, he had to granny bowl. Though Kagome still nearly fell off. After he bowled his three frames, Kagome jumped off and Inuyasha had to pick something for her to do.

"Bowl with your hands tied together." he laughed. Inuyasha grabbed the bandanna that was on the bench which he had taken off long ago and tied Kagomes hands together."And legs too!" he shouted before she grabbed her bowling ball.

"Common!"

"Nope, gotta do it!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as he found himself a rope. Once her legs were tied together, she hopped to the balls and grabbed a blue one. She attempted the bowl it but only got gutter, again. Now that she was done her turn, she got Kouga to spin fifteen times, then bowl with his left hand and eyes closed. It didn't work out that well...

Now that Kouga had finished, he made Sango bowl Miroku's left hand and foot tied to Sango's right hand and foot. Oh how well that worked out...

The boys ended up winning that round and now they had gone to Wacdonalds to eat. The three girls sat across from the boys, each facing their dates. Well except for Sango and Miroku. They were 'dates', yet... Or as Kagome hoped. She had a good feeling about them.

"You know, for a chick who doesn't party, your pretty fun." Kouga said with his mouth full of fries. Ayame kicked his leg because of his rude manners.

"Uh, thanks.." Kagome said, blushing a bit. Inuyasha kind of thought it was cute when she blushed.

"Yeah we should all hang out a lot more." Miroku winked at Sango and she rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm throwing a party next weekend..." Kouga started. "You two can come if you want."

"Um, we'll think about." Kagome answered. She didn't want to admit that a party was the last place she wanted to be, especially one where she knew there would be drugs and alcohol. Though Inuyasha would be there, but still, she had to think about it. Sango only agreed with Kagome, having the exact same thoughts.

They all finished their food and walked eachother home.

"I had a lot of fun." Kagome said. It was only her and Inuyasha left now.

"Yeah, me too." he agreed. "So do you want to come to the party? You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"I'm not sure, I have to think about it." Kagome answered just as they arrived at the shrine.

"Alright, let me know." Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek. "I gotta go though, I'll see you tomorrow letting you know whether or not I made the swim team again."

"Alright, bye." Kagome waved and watched as Inuyasha walked off.

* * *

YES! Got the next chapter done!! Haha I can update now :D I didn't want to put the first chapter up cause I knew I wouldnt of kept my promis of updating two chapters at once if I updated then typed the next chapter lol.

Oh and Guess What!! I got my G1!!!! haha I'm soo pumped! I'm not sure if the states works the same as Canada, so its basically my learners permit to drive. lol, my dad is having complete daddies little girl withdrawl. It's like my sisters last couple years of highschool all over again. He keeps calling me by my sisters name :P its kind of funny..

Anywho.... **POLL TIME!!!** Should Kagome and Sango go to the party?? I have a plan for both. So your choices either are

a) Yes!!! She should so go!

b) Nah, she should stay home (I can make a chapter out of this, dont worry)

or c) She should go but leave at somepoint.

So I'm hoping for the same amount of reviews, I'm almost at 100!!! You guys dont even know how much it'll mean to me, and try to review BOTH chapters PLEASE!!! :)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! :)


	11. Task 10 Tell Her You Love Her

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

* * *

Inuyasha was in his bedroom starring at his phone. It was half an hour before he had to go to school, and now he was suddenly feeling a little sick. When he read the task that Miroku sent, his face had turned white. He did not want to do that. He wasn't ready to, it wasn't even fair. So Inuyasha dialed Miroku's phone number and called his best friend.

_"Hey Yash, what's up?" _Miroku answered his cell phone.

"First of all, don't call me _Yash_ and second of all, can you PLEASE give me a different task!" Inuyasha pleaded.

_"Sorry, _Yash_, but I can't. Theres other tasks tied to this one."_

"But..."

_"Sorry man, you could always give up and give us the betting money."_

"No, I can't afford it, but... UGH! Nevermind!" Inuyasha yelled and hung the phone up, wishing this bet hadn't even come up.

_Elsewhere_

"I had so much fun last night!" Sango said as she and Kagome were walking to school. Inuyasha had texted Kagome saying that he was going to be late so they went ahead.

"Yeah, me too. And what about Miroku, he seems to like you." Kagome winked with a giggle.

Sango crossed her arms, her mood changing in a blink of an eye. "I hate lechers."

Kagome inwardly laughed and they continued to school. They had gotten there just in time for the bell to ring and no Inuyasha. Kagome sighed, something Sango noticed, and they went to their first period class.

Inuyasha was running through the streets trying to get to school on time. The last time he was late, his dad grounded him the night of a party he was supposed to go to. Yeah, his father was a pretty strict parent when it came to punctuality and school.

His ears caught the familiar sound of a bell ringing from the school. Inuyasha angrily growled and decided to hop over cars and buildings. He might have missed the bell but he still had time to get to class before class officially started. He ran inside the school through the first door he came by and bolted to his locker.

Some people looked at him, wondering what the rush was. Though they already had their books and were well on their way to class. Inuyasha still had to go to his locker, grab his stuff, and run up two sets of stairs to get to his first class. Inuyasha made it to his locker and he checked his watch. He cursed under his breath when he saw he only had just over a minuted. He nearly ripped his lock off when he tried opening and and he grabbed his text books and binder. Then he ran up the stairs as fast as he could, with barely any students in the hallway.

Inuyasha just arrived at his class and he walked in like a sane person just as the bell rang.

"Good timing Mister Takahashi." his math teacher said. Inuyasha nodded his head and sat beside Kouga.

This was probably the worst day of his life. Inuyasha spent the entire day figuring out how, when, and where to say it. Inuyasha didn't even eat lunch with Kagome. He used the excuse he had to go see his swim coach and ask him a few things. Oh, Inuyasha did infact make the swim team, not that anyone doubted he would.

He was in his last class right now. Only ten minutes left until the end of school. His hair was a mess from running his fingers through it countless times. A lot of people had asked him what was up with him, but he usually said it was nothing. The tone of his voice though said _It's none of your business._

The bell soon rang and his heart stopped. Completely stopped and he felt his face turn white. Inuyasha groaned and grabbed his things, then slowly went to his locker. When he got there, Inuyasha found Kagome waiting for him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked when she saw him. "You look really stressed out."

"Yeah, I just had a bad sleep." Inuyasha answered. "Is Sango at Band practice?" he asked and Kagome nodded for an answer. Inuyasha sighed, he hoped Sango would be walking home with them since she easily creates conversations.

The whole way home, it was silent. Dead silent. Inuyasha had opened his mouth countless times to say something, but he closed it again just as quickly. Kagome tried thinking of something to talk about, but her mind came up with nothing. Inuyasha wasn't even holding her hand, they were stuffed in his pockets.

"Inuyasha, do you want to tell me what's wrong? Your not acting like yourself." Kagome finally broke the silence.

"N-nothing, why?" he asked.

"Yes there is, you can tell me. Did you have an arguement with Kouga or Miroku, did you fail a test? Are you grounded for something?"

"No, it's just that..." Inuyasha started, but couldn't finish his sentence. "Can I talk to you in your room??"

"Sure." Kagome answered. What was wrong with Inuyasha? She just couldn't figure it out.

The rest of the way home was a long walk. They arrived at the shrine soon they, and went inside to her room. Kagome sat down on her bed and Inuyasha sat down beside her. They sat there, Inuyasha said nothing.

"Come on Inuyasha, just say it."

"It's just that, I think I.... UGH! I can't say it!" Inuyasha angrily yelled and stormed to the window. He leaned on his elbows against the window frame and ran his hands through his hair.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Was he about to say.... Her heart was beating at an extreme pase. She bit her bottom lip and went beside him.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before saying, "You what? Just say it, Inuyasha."

"It's not that simple." he said.

"Why not?"

"I've said it before, but I got betrayed not long after." he said. "Ever since then, those words have scared me."

"What?" she said, not following very well.

"I want to tell you something, but the last time I've told someone, I got hurt, badly." Biggest reason, he didn't know if it was true.

Kagome only stood there. What was she supposed to say. Kagome was thinking she knew what Inuyasha wanted to say, but wasn't completely sure. She stood there waiting, waiting for him to continue.

"I told a girl something. I felt so sure about it. A few months later, we went to a party. We both got, drunk, and she..." he couldn't even bring himself to say it. Kagome ignored the word drunk. It wasn't her turn to feel fear, to need comfort, it was Inuyasha's turn.

"She what?" Kagome pressed. "You can tell me."

"She made out with another guy."

Kagome stood there, shocked. She knew he was talking about Kikyo, she knew what words he was afraid of.

Kagome had wanted to say it, but she never really was sure. She's always wanted to wait for him to say it. But... "Inuyasha, I love you."

Inuyasha's heart stopped, for five seconds. He stood there, looking outside. It seemed like months before he gained up the courage.

"I love you too, Kagome." he looked at her. The words had rolled off his tongue so easily. It seemed so much easier then before. "I really do love you Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him with happiness. Suddenly, Kagome was grabbed by him and he pressed his lips against hers. She easily accepted it and kissed back. Tongue and all. They sat on the bed and Inuyasha layed Kagome on her bed. Her crawled over and continued to kiss her, running his hands all over her body and through her hair. Loving the way she felt. Kagome ran her hands up and down his chest, over his back, and snuck her hands over his buttox once or twice.

Then they were interupted from Inuyasha's phone. He growled and pulled away then answered his phone. Kagome sat there with her face flushed.

"I have to go, my mom said Miroku is over." Inuyasha seethed Miroku's name. "I'll see you later, I have to talk to him about something."

Inuyasha kissed her forehead and leaped out her window. Even though he didn't want to leave Kagome, he wanted to talk to Miroku, badly.

Inuyasha raced home. He jumped over the gates and into the house, up to his room.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you randomly came to my house," Inuyasha started when he found Miroku playing his Xbox. "But I want out of this bet."

"What?" Miroku said. "Chickened out?"

"No, I didn't. It's not fair what we're doing to her. I want it to stop."

"Then couch up the cash."

"No! I don't have the money."

"Then you shouldn't have started tge bet."

"Miroku listen," Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's collar. "I didn't think I would actually fall in love with her. I want this bet cancelled. I can't afford to pay you, just drop it, no one loses the money! I don't want to hurt her!"

Miroku only stood there. The intensity in Inuyasha's eyes were scary.

"Sorry man, you know how much I hate dropping a bet. Besides, she wont find out. Only me, you, and Kouga know about it and just aslong as we tell no one, she won't find out. What's the harm in it?" he answered.

Inuyasha let go of his shirt. "Fine."

Fine is what he said. His mind was saying it was alright, but his conscious was a way different story.

* * *

I got ANOTHER 30 reviews for the last chapter! I. LOVE. YOU. GUYS! I only got 6 on the one before that though =| But its probably because I did a double update.

So this is BY FAR the MOST SUCCESSFUL story I've writen so far! If you guys keep reviewing the way you guys are, I mihgt hit 200, 300, 400, heck maybe even 500 dammit! If so, oh my god you dont even know how happy I'm gonna be!! :)

Oh, and dont you guys just hate april fools day? I know I do!! My dad got one of his friends to come to our house and buy my snowmachine. he took it to his house, i was pissed at my dad, like i mean pissed, then two hours later the same guy came back with my snowmachine and said april fools to me... FML haha, hope you guys had a good day!

Oh and the party chapter should be after the next one!! :) REVIEW!!!


	12. Task 11 Kiss Her Infront Of Everyone

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

* * *

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she tip toed down the stairs. Her grandfather was taking a nap so she didn't want to wake him up.

"No..." Kagome groaned. It was the night of Kouga's party and she had decided to go. She was so nervous at the moment. She was afraid something bad was going to happen. Even though Sango didn't like it, Miroku was taking her to the party. It was Inuyasha's idea. That way she had someone to stick around with in case Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to spend time on their own, or if they lost each other in the large crowd.

"It'll be fine." Inuyasha laughed and they stepped out the door. "Let's meet Sango and Miroku at Sango's place and we'll catch a ride to the party. My father said he would drive us."

"A-alright... Just, don't get drunk..." Kagome said. She didn't want to nag him about it, but Inuyasha understood.

"I promise." Inuyasha said and kissed her cheek. He grabbed her hand and they walked down the street. At Sango's, they found Miroku sitting at her steps with a huge red mark on his cheek. Inuyasha hit his forehead and Kagome laughed. That was so Sango for you.

Ignoring Miroku, Kagome freely entered Sango's house like it was her own home.

"What ch'ya do?" Inuyasha laughed and Miroku groaned. It was an easy guess. Inuyasha sat down beside Miroku and shook his head. Then he noticed the door reopen behind him. Expecting the two girls, they both stood up and turned around, but instead there was a boy who was extremely similar to Sango, he seemed to be about 13 years old.

"Which one of you is Sango's stalker?" he asked and pointed at the two.

"Stalker?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"I got her home number off your phone and I called a few times, no big deal..." he shrugged. Inuyasha was getting the feeling that Miroku really liked Sango.

"So your the stalker?" he pointed at Miroku.

"I'm not a stalker." Miroku crossed his arms.

"Yeah you are." Inuyasha eyed him.

"Thank you. I appreciate your help."

"No problem buddy. Now what's taking them so long?" Inuyasha started tapping his foot. Then a small white limo pulled up in front of the house.

"Woah! Is that what your taking there?!" the kid looked at it with googly eyes.

"Yeah, looks like my dad didn't have time to drive us." Inuyasha shrugged.

"That's so cool!"

Inuyasha laughed and the girls soon came out. Sango introduced the boy as her brother named Kohaku.

Inuyasha was wearing baggy black jeans and a red flannel shirt. Kagome was wearing a cute pair of skinny jeans and a green blouse. Sango had cargo pants and an army tank top. Miroku was in jean shorts that reached just below his knees and a polo shirt.

They got in the limo and the two girls couldn't help but feel spoiled. They've never been in a limo before, let alone had nice things like this. The driver said his hellos to them and left off. It only took about ten minutes for them to get there. When the two girls saw all the people there, their mouths dropped. Kids were arriving and they were partying everywhere. Music was blaring from the building and you could hear shouting from all over the place. Just like Inuyasha, Kouga had a huge house but it wasn't even close to as big as his.

The driver parked and they got out. Kagome automatically clutched onto Inuyasha arms and Sango did the same to Miroku without knowing it. Miroku smirked in triumph at Inuyasha and he rolled his eyes.

"Ready?" Miroku asked and they both shook their heads. They ended up having to drag both Kagome and Sango inside. The second they entered, beer was offered to them.

"Sorry man, not this time." Inuyasha rejected the beer as Miroku gladly took the one that was offered to him.

"Why not?" the guy asked.

"I'm a DD tonight."

"A limo just dropped you off..."

"Interview for a job tomorrow morning?"

"Your freaken rich, why would you need a job?"

"Test tomorrow?"

"It's Saturday..."

"K, I just don't want to this time. Is that so bad?!"

Ever since you got that girl..." the boy shook his head and opened the beer, then chugged it down as he walked away.

"Thanks..." Kagome said shyly.

"Anything for you." Inuyasha smiled.

Somehow, Miroku and Sango were already off on their own having some fun, so Inuyasha thought he would go find some slightly sober people to introduce to Kagome. Now that was going to be a hard task.

Inuyasha managed to find a couple people, not many. He decided to give up and they went to the dance floor.

"Can I teach you a dance?" Inuyasha asked and licked his lips, though Kagome didn't notice that.

"Uh, s-sure.."

"Alright, just let me know if you get uncomfortable." he said then went behind Kagome. Kagome stood there confused as ever, then she jumped when she felt a large bolge touch her bum and he had placed his hands on her hips.

"Inuyasha.. what are you.."

Inuyasha chuckled. "Dancing. Come on, it'll help you loosen up." he said and started to move. Kagome felt a chill go up her spine as she felt his, you know, move around against her bottom.

"Now just move your hips around a bit." Kagome swallowed hard and started to move. "That's it..." he said.

Kagome quickly got the idea and now she was grinding against Inuyasha like she's done it a couple times before. "Haha, there we go!" he yelled over the music. He pulled her closer and pressed harder against her. He heard a few people whistle at them. They kept it up for the song and then gave it a break. They decided to dance normally. After a couple of songs, Kagome really needed a break. So she excused herself and went to the punchbowl that was at the table. When Inuyasha caught up to her, he nearly choked on his saliva when he saw her pouring herself a glass.

"Don't drink that!" Inuyasha stopped her just in time.

"Why not?" Kagome asked in confusion.

"Smell it." he said, and she did.

"Holy man!" she said and pushed it away. You could clearly smell the vodka.

"Trust me, you don't want to drink that." he laughed and she put the cup down. Inuyasha led her to the kitchen where the fridge was. He knew the water bottles in there were safe. He opened one and sniffed it just in case. Once he confirmed it was okay, he gave her the bottle and she chugged it down. Then he phone vibrate in his pocket.

_This task was supposed to be for a little later on, but this is the perfect time._ It was a text from Miroku._ Kiss her infront of everyone._

"Damn, the bet..." the cursed under his breath. "I forgot about it for a minute there."

"Did you say something?" Kagome asked when she thought she heard him.

"Uh no, you sure it wasn't someone from the living room?"

Kagome shrugged as a response and threw the empty bottle in the recycle bin. Then a girl who was drunk out of her mind fell in the kitchen. Kagome watched as Inuyasha laughed and drag her to the edge of the kitchen and layed her on her side.

"She won't drown in her puke that way." he explained. Kagome nodded and they went back to the party. When they got in the living room, Kagome could not believe her eyes. Sango was on the couch making out with Miroku. She nearly squealed in excitement, but she didn't want to seem weird. That would be left for another day.

After a bit of dancing, a new song came on and Inuyasha instantly dragged Kagome to the sidelines.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked as a bunch of people went in the middle as soon as the song started.

"Mosh pit." he answered. Oh how he wanted to be in it, but he couldn't. Oh well, maybe the next party he'll bring Kagome in it.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Everyone yelled with the song, and then Inuyasha felt like he hit a brick wall, again... He had to admit, this song was so describing the way he was acting right now.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster!!!_

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha answered. He suddenly felt like a total and complete ass. The song soon ended and moved onto the next one, then he pushed the thought aside.

The Black Eyed Peas latest hit, I've Gotta Feeling, started to play so they went to dance again.

"HOW'S IT GOING MAN?!" Kouga suddenly appeared beside them, completely hammered.

"Dude, get lost." Inuyasha growled. Normally he would have been glad to see his friend, but he was drunk with a now extremely uncomfortable Kagome beside him.

"WHY MAN?!" he once again yelled. He wrapped his arms around both their shoulders, and the one around Kagome's was holding a beer bottle. Kouga started to mosh his head as Break by Three Days Grace came on.

"Hey, did you remember about the t-" Kouga started, but never got the change to finish as Ayame pulled him away to dance with her. Lucky break too, that would have been a mess.

"About the what?" Kagome yelled over the music, glad Kouga was finally gone.

"Dunno, maybe he was going to say test?" he shrugged and continued to dance with her. Kaogme shrugged also and they kept on dancing. Kagome swore she was going to lose ten punds by the end of the night, not that she needed to though.

After a couple songs, Kagome had decided to to interrupt Sango's make out session. To her surprise, Sango was in the kitchen downing a water bottle. Kagome laughed and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh, Kagome it's you." Sango sighed after getting a little startled.

"So how was making out with the lecher?" Kagome asked.

Sango blushed, madly. "Well, uh... Okay, I have to admit, for a lech, he's really cute and sweet, and I actually think I really like him."

Kagome laughed. "No doubt! You were making out with him for a good couple hours."

Sango shook her head with dreamy eyes. "We're going out."

"WHAT?!" Kagome jumped. She couldn't explain how happy she was for Sango, then something hit her. "Wait, are you sure he wasn't drunk?"

"Well he only had one beer so I'm sure he wasn't." she smiled.

"That's awesome Sango!" Kagome gave her a huge hug.

"Hi Sango." Miroku said from behind and wrapped his arms around her. Kagome nearly lost her strength to keep from squealing. Miroku dragged Sango back to the dance floor and she waved to Kagome before disappearing into the crowd.

Kagome smiled, she was extremely happy for Sango.

"Want to dance?" Inuyasha suddenly appeared at her side. Smile by Uncle Kracker just started. Kagome smiled and took his hand, and they went to the dancefloor. Inuyasha placed his hands on her hips, and Kagome put hers on his broad shoulders. A lot of the other people had done the same thing.

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh, you make me smile_

Inuyasha realized that this song described exactly how he felt. He pulled Kagome closer in an embrace as they slowly danced in circles. When the song came to an end, Inuyasha pulled away a bit and gave her a heated kiss.

There was a chorus of people saying 'awwwwwwwe' in the background and they pulled away.

"I have to go to the washroom, I'll be right back." Inuyasha said to her and left to the washroom. Kagome suddenly felt a little shy again. She only felt like that when Inuyasha wasn't around. So she decided to go to the kitchen to get away from the crowd. Happy that there was no one else in there, she hopped on the counter and waited for Inuyasha to return.

As Kagome waited in silence, a boy with long, black greasy hair waddled in the kitchen. He needed to grab onto the ledges just to keep himself from falling he was so drunk, and his eyes were bright red. A sign he was doing drugs. The boy went to the fridge without even noticing Kagome there and he grabbed a bottle of water. Kagome sat there nervously, her mind screaming for Inuyasha to come find her. Kagome tried staying as quiet as possible so he wouldn't notice, but that idea left the building when he turned and looked straight at her. When he saw her, a huge smirk formed on his lips.

"Hey, what's your name?" the boy said, barely keeping his eyes open. Kagome was surprised she was able to understand him.

"Uh, not your business.." she said in a whisper.

"Come on babe, your hot and I'm horny. Maybe we can get together and go to my place, and have a little, well I think you know where I'm going with this." he winked. Kagome had jumped off the counter in hopes on getting away from him, but he only blocked her from exiting.

"Where are you g-going?" he said and leaned extremely close to Kagome, way too close for comfort. And the smell of his breath was putrid.

"G-get away from me.." Kagome tried, but her voice was barely audible. Kagome backed away, but only found herself against a door.

"What do you say?" he placed his hand on her hips.

"S-stop, please." Kagome silently begged.

"Why?" he whispered and slammed his lips against hers.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and and she instantly pushed him away without thinking a second thought. "Get away from me you creep!" she cried.

"Kagome, are you alright?!" Inuyasha yelled and ran into the room. Kagome slid to the floor as she watched the creepy guy fall on his back with a thud.

Ignoring the guy who was barely getting up, he ran to Kagome's side and placed his arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"I-I let him kiss me!" she sobbed and Inuyasha's heart instantly dropped. "I was too scared to leave and he kissed me. I let him kiss me! I'm so sorry!"

Now Inuyasha understood what happened.

"Kagome, it wasn't your fault." he said then turned to the boy. "And Naraku, what the fuck are you doing here? Your banned from this house, don't you remember?"

"W-wha?" Naraku mumbled.

"Everything alright in here?" another guy, who was actually sober, asked. Then he saw Naraku on the ground and his eyes burned with anger.

"Bankotsu, can you kick this guy out?"

"No problem." Bankotsu smirked. The picked him up and dragged him out of the room. Then Inuyasha sat down beside Kagome and she rested her head on his shoulder.

-X-

_Where the hell are you two man?!_ Miroku had texted Inuyasha. Inuyasha texted Kagome back and explained that they had gone back to her house since they were feeling really tired. It was mostly true. Kagome actually wanted to leave because of the incident. She had had lots of fun until that moment of time.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Kagome said. They were cuddle up in a blanket on the couch watching a movie.

"Sorry for what?" he asked and turned his full attention to her.

"For letting Naraku kiss me then draggin you from the party."

"Kagome, it's fine. He was drunk and stoned, I'm gonna take care of his sometime later. And I'm really enjoying the time we're spending together right now." he explained and softened eyes.

"You sure?" she asked and Inuyasha nodded with a smile. Kagome smiled and cuddled into Inuyasha's arm and closed her eyes. They both quickly fell asleep like that for the night.

* * *

Awww! Okay so I know I said I would write two chapters before the party but I couldn't think of anything to write. Also, I know it's been what, two weeks? since I updated, I'm sorry! It's mid terms right now so I have very little time and I've been taking the little free time I had to be at camp with my friends and family.

Sooooo...... is there anything else..... lol guess not. REVIEW PWEASE!!!

Oooohhhh, I'm ALMOST at 200 reviews! PLEASE get me up to 200!!! I'll be so happy! I've never had so many reviews with so little chapters before. I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! =D


	13. Task 12 Cook Dinner For Her

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was such an awesome party man!" Miroku exclaimed as the three friends made their way to their first class. "Why'd you have to go so early though?" he asked Inuyasha.

"Naraku tried getting Kagome to make out with him and it creeped her out, so I brought her home and we watched a movie to get her mind off of it."

"He was there?!" Kouga growled.

"You didn't see him?"

"No, that fucken bastard."

"Just let go of it, I'll take care of him if he pulls another stunt like that." Inuyasha said and stuck his hands in his pocket. "So anyways, what's the next task for the stupid bet?"

"Make her dinner I believe." Miroku said and checked his phone. He nodded in confirmation and put his phone back in his pocket.

"So I hear you have a new girlfriend." Kouga winked at Miroku.

"Sango..." he said, his voice floating. "I know she may not be popular, but she's hot and funny, and strong and independent, and so much more. I can't wait to get to know her fully."

"Lech." Inuyasha spat as they arrived in class.

_Elsewhere..._

"What do you mean you regret it?" Kagome asked, her mouth hanging in shock.

"Sure he's cute, sweet, nice, funny, among other things that completely make up for his lechery, but, I let him kiss me so easily. It's just that, I think I might have wasted my first kiss. And well, I barely know him. What if he cheats on me?! He's a lecher Kagome! I won't be able to trust him and I'm gonna be paranoid all the time!" Sango suddenly realized and burried her face in her palms.

"Sango, I thought the same thing about Inuyasha. But look at us now, we're doing great! Give him a chance, you never know. He can turn out to be a really sweet guy."

Sango lifted her face from her hands and thought for a moment. "I'll give him a try, but just _one_ bad move, and it's over."

Kagome laughed. "I'm sure it'll be fine." she said just as the teacher walked in the classroom.

-X-

"They're so hot." Ayame, Kagome, and Sango all sighed as they watched their boys dive into the swimming pool for a swim team practice.

"This is how they met, eh?" Ayame said to Kagome and Sango.

"Really?" Sango seemed intrigued.

"Yeah, they've been swimming for the longest time. They had swimming lessons together, went to school together, became best friends, and now they're so freaken tight it's ridiculous. Though they do have their fair share of fights." Ayame giggled at the last statement.

"That's pretty cool." Kagome said as she stared at Inuyasha making it back to the end where he started.

"Miroku's pretty fast for a human compared to the two of them." Sango pointed out.

"Yeah but we still kick his ass." Inuyasha said and pulled himself out of the pool. His body was b.e.a.u.t.i.f.u.l!

Inuyasha suddenly noticed Kagome starring at him with a daze. He laughed and walked up to her. "Want a hug?" he asked and stretched out his arms for an embrace.

"I'm alright!" Kagome got up, hoping to get away from a very wet hug. She did not feel like having to walk home with the front of her shirt soaking wet.

"Come on!" he smirked and walked after her.

"Get away from me!" Kagome shrieked and ran away, only to be backed up into a corner. Ayame and Sango watched in amusement while Kouga and Miroku were watching from the pools edge.

"Nope, I want a hug!" he said and gave her a big bear hug. Kagome shrieked once again at the wetness. Then Inuyasha picked her up and started walking towards the pool.

"What are you doing?!" Kagome screamed and tried wiggling free, but it was no use. Inuyasha was too strong for her.

"Nothing." he smirked and jumped in. The two girls and two boys fell into fits of laughter as they submerged.

"I hate you." Kagome said.

"I love you too." Inuyasha laughed and gave her a quick peck.

-X-

"Inuyasha, you don't have to do this." Kagome said and hopped on the counter.

"Nah, I want to." Inuyasha smiled as he rummaged through the fridge. He pulled out two steaks and placed them on the counter and went back in the fridge to get some more ingrediants. "You like steak right?"

"I love steak." Kagome said, dreaming of the amazing, tender steak Inuyasha will hopefully cook.

No one was home at the moment. Izayoi and Inutaishou had a dinner meeting with some business associates and Sesshomaru decided to eat at Rins since he wasn't needed at home. So it was just the two of them.

"Do you need any help, Master Inuyasha?" the old butler Myouga popped into the kitchen.

"Uhm..." Inuyasha looked around. "Nah, I think I've got it covered. Tell everyone you guys can leave early tonight. You can to. I won't tell my dad so you'll still be paid." he winked.

"Why thankyou Master Inuyasha." Myouga gave him a broad smile before leaving to tell everyone the news.

"That was really nice of you." Kagome said.

"I do that all the time when no one else is home." he shrugged and closed the fridge.

Within an hour and a half, Inuyasha had dinner cooked and ready. While he was cooking, Kagome was treated to the hot tub.

Inuyasha was leading Kagome into the dinning room with a blindfold over her eyes.

"Is this really necessary, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with her hands reached out, hoping not to bump into anything.

"It certainly is." he said and continued to lead her to the dinner table. Once they reached it, Inuyasha took the lightly tied blindfold off. Kagome opened her eyes to see a beautiful set up. There was a satin red table cloth on the table set for two. The lights were dimmed and two tall candles lit the room. Between the two candles were a few roses in the middle and two plates were set up on each side. Inuyasha pulled the chair out for her and she sat down in it. Then Inuyasha sat in his own seat and waited for Kagome to take the first bite.

"This is delicious!" Kagome exclaimed after she ate the first bite of the tender and juicy steak.

"Thanks, it's my grandfathers special recipe." he Inuyasha, glad to know Kagome liked it. He cut his own piece and took a bite. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was a lot better then he expected. After he chewed on the piece for a few seconds, he realized something.

"Okay somethings up." Inuyasha said and swallowed the steak. "I do not have the talent to make steak this tender."

"Maybe your a lot better then you thought." Kagome suggested and took a bite of the potato.

"Wait a minute...." Inuyasha said and excused himself from the table. In a few short seconds, Kagome heard "SHIT!" from the kitchen.

"What is it?" Kagome called.

Inuyasha groaned and walked back to the table with a slump. "Chef Totosai is going to KILL me. I mean there's gonna be a bloody murder and they'll have to make a chalk outline of my dead body."

"What happened?"

"I just cooked the steak that Chef Totosai has been tenderizing for the past week. They were for my parents anniversary this Saturday and my dad specially ordered the steak for a dinner. They are BOTH going to MURDER me!" he hit his forehead with his hand.

"I'm sure they'll understand," Kagome placed her hand on his that was rested on the table. "It's a mistake anyone could have made."

Inuyasha sighed. "Yeah, your right. I'll deal with it later, let's just eat." he said, and Kagome smiled.

"Tell them I said happy Anniversary though."

"Sure thing." Inuyasha nodded.

"So does this deal with the pool incident?" Inuyasha asked. He couldn't help the grin that formed on his lips.

Kagome thought for a moment. "I guess it does." she smiled.

"Good, even though I'm not all that sorry." he laughed. Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. "Your cute when you pout, you know that?" he said with a wink.

"Eat your stupid steak." Kagome said.

"Sure thing!" he smiled and shoved a piece in his mouth and gladly chewed on it.

Hi guys! So I know its been a while since I've updated lol. But that's what happens when you have school and a job lol. Also..... I was hoping to reach 200 reviews, but I only got up to 199. -____-;;;;

haha, So, I'm techincally at 200!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! KEEP REVIEWING LIKE THIS!! Without you guys, I wouldn't be writing, oh, and announcement :)

I've officially decided that theres gonna be a sequal to this! =D I aint telling you the title or plot, cause itll ruin this story lol.

btw, GO READ CANADA, EH?!!!!!!!! I'm getting NO reviews on it and I'm having a TON of fun writing it! Please read and review it cause its widely based off of my life :) haha, basically Inuyasha goes upnorth with live with the Higurashi's and Kagome turns out to be a hardcore snowmobiler and ATVer, and this bad ass bush girl. I bet you guys will LOVE it! lol.

Soooooooooooooo REVIEW!!!! :) (L)


	14. Task 13 and 14 Watch A Sunset Together

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

**Btw, Chapter Title is too long so I just wrote Task 13 and 14 Watch a Sunset Together, but its really Task 13 and 14, Watch a Sunset Together and Have a Picnic with Her**

* * *

"So, how'd you dad and Chef Totosai take you cooking the steak?" Kagome asked the next morning.

"Not so well... I have to cook my parents dinner for them this weekend and I have to make whatever they want. And they wont tell me what it is either." he groaned.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Kagome smiled. "Your a fantastic cook."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

Inuyasha smiled, he really didn't think he did all that well. Then again, Kagome never did eat food that was that expensive. "Oh, do you want to go on a date again tonight?"

"Ofcourse!" Kagome smiled. "But I'm going home during lunch, so I won't be walking home with you and Sango."

"Where are you going?" Just a dentist appointment. I have to change the elastics for my braces again.

"Again?"

"I have to change them once a month." Kagome laughed. "I'll get red and green. Sure it'll look like Christmas but it's our favourite colours."

"Alright. I'll pick you up at your house after dinner, but don't eat."

"Alright?" Kagome said, slightly confused. Inuyasha kissed her forehead before she went in her class and he left to his.

Inuyasha had no idea why she really was going to the dentist, she couldn't help but smile.

Inuyasha walked into his classroom and sat beside Kouga and in front of Miroku. Hojo soon came in behind him. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel hatred towards Hojo. He wasn't sure why though. You know when you hate someone, but you just don't know why? Well Inuyasha was in that situation right now. Hojo sat at the opposite side of the classroom by some of his prep friends. Inuyasha disliked preps. They were all goody two-shoes. And no, Kagome wasn't a prep. She and Sango were formally known as losers. Now they're inching their way into Inuyasha's 'cool' and 'popular' and 'partying' group.

"_You know Kagome Higurashi?"_ Inuyasha heard from across the room. He swiveled his ears so they were pointing in Hojo's direction and watching them form the corner of his eye.

"Yeah?" one of his friends asked. "Isn't she the one going out with Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, but I really think he doesn't deserve her."

"Why not?"

"They're from two different worlds!" Hojo silently exclaimed. "I mean, she's really pretty and nice. Then Inuyasha drinks and parties all the time, and he can be a jerk sometimes."

"That's funny," his other friend said. "I thought you were gonna say it was cause she's was a loser and he's popular. Anyways, are you sure you just like her?"

"Well, uh.." his face started to turn pink.

"You should convince her to break up with him and then ask her out." the first guy said.

"You know I can't do that! But once she realizes what a jerk he really is, I might ask her out. Maybe..."

Inuyasha had enough of listening to them insult him. It took all his will power to stay in his seat and keep from punching him in the face. Inuyasha admitted he was a jerk, to people he didn't like. When it came to friends and girlfriends, and family, he wouldn't do anything to hurt them. Hojo on the other hand... well, lets just say Inuyasha now knew why he didn't like him so much.

-X-

Kagome was on her way to her locker right after the lunch bell rang. When she got there, she was surprised to find Inuyasha waiting there.

"How'd you beat me here?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha moved out of the way for her to open it.

"Left class early." Inuyasha smiled.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome shook her head.

"What?!" he asked.

"Nevermind." Kagome shook her head. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and leaned against the locker beside hers while she put her text books away.

"Well I gotta go." Kagome turned to him. "I'll see you after super?"

"Sure will." Inuyasha smirked and pushed her against the closed lockers.

"Inuyasha, what are you.." she started, but couldn't finish when Inuyasha placed a heated kiss on her lips. Kaogme quickly pulled away though. "Inuyasha! We're in the middle of the hallway."

"So?" he placed another kiss on her.

She pulled away again. "I'm going to be late!"

"No your not." he kissed her again and ran his hands up her sides.

"I have to go!" Kagome pushed him away again and ran off.

"So?" He asked when ran after her with a smirk. Kagome squealed when Inuyasha pinched her butt and she turned around to slap his arm. With a huge blush on her cheeks, she turned back around and marched out of the school. Inuyasha shook his head and laughed with a smile.

-X-

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome got in his car.

"Yup!" she said gladly and closed the door. Inuyasha looked at her, noticing that she was oddly smiling a lot more then usual. Then he noticed...

"Woah..." Inuyasha said.

"Hmm?" Kagome mumbled.

"Your braces..."

"What about them?"

"They're gone!" he said. "Common, smile!" Kagome laughed and gave him a big toothy smile. "They look amazing!"

"I'm glad to see you noticed right away." Kagome laughed. "It took my grandfather for ever."

Inuyasha laughed and gave he a quick kiss. "Let's go."

Inuyasha started the car and he drove off to wherever he planned on going. Kagome noticed a picnic basket in the rear view mirror and she looked back. Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha made yet another meal for her.

On their way to Kami knows where, Kagome noticed how fidgety Inuyasha was, and he seemed to be biting his bottom lip. The look on his face seemed concerned, or worried.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?"

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha was taken out of his daze. "Uh, yeah. Just excited to bring you somewhere." he gave her a strong smile. It wasn't one of those fake ones though, which made her glad. Though, Kagome couldn't help but notice that Inuyasha's eyes seemed much darker then usual.

They soon arrived at a secluded parking spot by a beach and they got out. Before Kagome could ask anything, he led her up a trail with the picnic basket in hand. They soon arrived at a rock that overlooked the very large lake. It was covered in grass so it would be comfortable to sit on. Inuyasha lay a red and white checkered blanket on the grass and he sat. He patted the spot beside him and she sat down. Then Inuyasha pulled out some sandwiches and a pasta salad.

"Did you make all this?" Kagome asked and looked for something to drink. She gladly took out two water bottles.

"I sure did." he smiled and gave her a quick peck. "I hope you like sunsets."

"I love them!" Kagome exclaimed. "Is that why we came here so late?"

"It sure is. Also, this is the best spot to watch them. I used to come here all the time..." his mood suddenly diminished.

_He's still hurt by her, isn't he?_ Kagome thought to herself. _Maybe he even still has feelings for Kikyo..._

"It's alright Inuyasha." Kagome said and placed her hand over his, which was resting on the blanket beside him.

"I'm fine." Inuyasha shook it off. "Look, a fish jumped." he pointed at the water. Kagome looked but pouted when she only caught the rings growing larger on the water.

_Elsewhere_

Sango was walking down the street from the store. She had gone to do some errands for her parents. She pulled the phone Miroku had gotten her from her pocket when she felt it vibrate. Miroku had kindly gotten her a pink blackberry. She couldn't believe he did that and she tried to make him bring it back but he just wouldn't listen.

"Hi Miroku." Sango said when she answered.

"How'd you know it was me?" Miroku said.

"Well, a few reasons actually. Inuyasha and Kagome are on a date so it couldn't have been them. My mom called me like five minutes ago so I know it wouldn't be anyone in the house. No one else has my number since you got me this only yesterday. And I have phone ID."

"Damn phone ID." he cursed. "Anyways, boo."

"Boo?" Sango asked in confusion.

"BOO!" Miroku yelled and pinched her bum, making her drop all her things.

"Miroku!!" Sango yelled and hung the phone up. Miroku fell into fits of laughter as he helped pick all the bags up. He handed half to Sango and he kept the rest.

"Thankyou, lech."

"Your words hurt me so much." he teased.

"Pfft..." Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku laughed and wrapped his free arm around her waist and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Your cute when you blush, you know that?" Miroku laughed and Sango swatted his arm.

_Back With InuKag_

The sun was nearly done setting and Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha's hair was growing darker by the minute and his dog ears were replaced by human ears. His eyes were a beautiful navy blue and his demon claws were shortened, and his fangs hand shrunken to normal human size.

"Inuyasha, you're human?" Kagome said, in disbelief.

"I'm a half demon, you knew that right?"

"Yes, I've always known that."

"Well, half demons have a certain time of night, or day sometimes, when they turn human. A lot of us don't let others see us as humans. We feel weak like this, you know?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said. "I'm so glad you could show me." she smiled and gave him a hug.

"Glad to see it's a good thing I decided to show you. I almost didn't."

"Why not?"

"This is going to sound corny, but I didn't want to be rejected."

"As long as your yourself, it doesn't matter. Your extremely handsome as a half demon, and equally handsome as a human." she hugged him tighter.

By now the sun had completely set and only the stars were giving off light as tonight was the night of the new moon. They had already finished eating, desert and all, and they were cuddlnig on the blanket. Then, Inuyasha rolled over so he was on all fours over Kagome. Kagome squeaked when he surprised her with a very heated, and force full kiss. This one wasn't even close to being gently like she was used to, but oddly, she liked it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome caught her breath back once they pulled away.

Inuyasha laughed. "Sorry, I tend to get... How should I say this??" he thought for a second. "I'm going to be blunt here, but I get fucken horny when I'm a human." he laughed, and so did Kagome. "But I won't do anything you don't want to."

"I don't doubt that." Kagome smiled. "But, I have a question, if you don't mind. And it's a really personal one."

"What is it?"

"Well, are you still a..."

"No, I'm not." Inuyasha knew this question was going to come at some point and he was ready for it.

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?"

"Cause I expected the question to come at some point." he answered. "I'm sorry though. It was a big mistake, and trust me, if I could take it back, I would."

"Inuyasha, that doesn't change the way I think of you." Kagome assured him. "Now come here." she smirked and pulled his head down in a heated kiss.

* * *

So I updated in only a few days :) But I kind of got sad when I got under 20 reviews, I got more then twenty for the past 6 chapters!!!! :( lol, but whatever. haha, but you know, i was just bored this time, but next time i might not update so quickly if I dont get reviews!!!! lol, SO REVIEW!!

Haha, se we know some new things now. Hojo wants Kagome to dump Inuyasha so he can ask her out, Inuyasha is still hurt from Kikyo, and Inuyasha isnt a virgin (if you didn't get that!) lol. But we still have a few secrest to be revealed from Kagome. So far we only know about her dad being an alcoholic. oh and Sango and Miroku seem to be hitting it off quite well :)

So we shall see.

btw, I know I said I would only do one task per chapter, but this one kind of fell into two. I might do that more often actually. It kind of got me thinking too. 40 something chapters might get boring, cause im probably going to run out of sub problems. lol, i might cut it down to 30 something, maybe late 20s. idk, I'll think about it. but there is going to be a sequal so dont be sad if I cut it a bit short!!! lol

Soooooo REVIEW!!! :)


	15. Task 15 Serenade Her

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome happily walked to her locker at lunch. She was so excited to see Inuyasha for lunch. Even though she had gotten a text from Inuyasha saying that he would be late, she rushed to her locker. Last night was amazing. They spent an hour cuddling and passionately making out. She just couldn't stop thinking about it. Kagome giggled at the thought of them accidentally falling alseep for a few hours. They probably wouldn't have woken up if Kagome's mom hadn't called her phone.

When she got there though, she noticed Hojo leaning against her locker.

"Uhm, Hi Hojo." Kagome said shyly.

"Oh hi Kagome. Is this your locker?" he asked and he nodded. "Sorry, I was just waiting for a friend around here."

"Oh, that's alright." she smiled and Hojo moved so she could put her stuff in her locker.

"So how are you and Inuyasha going?" he curiously asked. Kagome's heart skipped a beat just at his name.

"We're doing great. Our relationship is really strong." she smiled and a slight blush creeped across her face.

"That's good." he said and looked around, thinking of something to say. "You know, I was kind of surprised when I heard you two going out. It's just that, how should I put this.." he scratched the back of his head.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's the most popular guy in school and I was the most unpopular girl at school?"

"I didn't want to make it sound harsh." he put his hands up in defence.

"It's fine, I get it from a few people."

"Is there somewhere else you should be?" Inuyasha came down the hall to meet with Kagome. When he had seen Hojo talking to Kagome, oh boy.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha." Hojo said when he noticed him. "I was just asking about you and Kagome."

"Oh can it." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "That was really rude!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened and his eyes narrowed. Hojo got the clue and left.

"That was really mean." Kagome said with her arms crossed.

"I'm sorry," he said and gave her a light hug. "But I have a reason for not liking him, alright? I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Kagome asked. "Hojo isn't a bad guy."

"Oh, you have no idea." he said and continued to hug her. Then he pulled away and they linked hands to go for lunch.

_Later That Day_

Inuyasha was sitting at his desk listening to his English teacher babble on about Shakespeare. In front of him sat a piece of paper with lyrics on it and music notes on another. He silently tapped his pencil on his desk and wrote down more notes, and thought up more lyrics.

He was so close to being finished, and he couldn't wait for tonight. He couldn't wait to see the look on Kagome's face. He couldn't wait to see her million dollar smile without her braces.

Kagome....

-X-

Kagome was in her bedroom later that night. It was dark out and her window was wide open, letting the summer air blow in. There was only a month left of school until she could live the perfect summer with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kouga, and Ayame.

She was sitting at her desk with her head rested against her hand. She tapped her text book with the end of her pencil thinking about Inuyasha. She texted him, but got no answer. Was he mad at her about talking to Hojo earlier today? Kagome sighed and layed her head on her desk and closed her eyes.

Sango and Miroku were on a date right now. Lucky them. Kagome really wanted to talk to Inuyasha, but he wouldn't answer.

"_You´re better then the best_

_I´m lucky just to linger in your life"_

All of a sudden, Kagome heard a guitar strumming and someone singing outside. Kagome looked at her window, when she recognized the voice. She got up and cautiously walked to it and peered outside. There Inuyasha was, with an acoustic guitar.

_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow that´s right_

_Completely unaware_

_Nothing can compare to where you send me_

_Lets me know that it´s ok yeah it´s ok_

_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like a bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Even when you´re gone_

_Somehow you come along_

_Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that_

_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Don´t know how I lived without you_

_Cuz everytime that I get around you_

_I see the best of me inside your eyes_

_You make me smile_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_

_Fall out of bed sing like bird_

_Dizzy in my head spin like a record_

_Crazy on a Sunday night_

_You make me dance like a fool_

_Forget how to breathe_

_Shine like gold buzz like a bee_

_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Ohh you make me smile_

_Ohh you make me smile _

Kagome was starring down at him with tears pricking her eyes and a huge smile on that face. Inuyasha ignored Souta, Gramps, and Mrs. Higurashi, who were starring from the window, and hopped up to her window sill.

"Did you like my song for you?" he asked.

"You wrote that for _me_?" she asked and Inuyasha nodded. "Oh, I love it!"

-X-

The next day, Inuyasha was in his first period math class, daydreaming about yet another amazing night with Kagome. This bet was starting to seem not so bad now. It gave him great ideas to woo Kagome, plus he would make an extremely easy 150$ out of it, get himself a new amp for his electric guitar, and Kagome will never find out!

Life was great at the moment, well until.

"It seems we have a returning student today." his teacher said as he looked at a slip that was given to him by the principal. Inuyasha looked up, wondering who would be coming back to this dumb school.

"Class," the principal started. "I would like you to re-welcome Kikyo Miko." he said and a girl walked in the room.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. What the heck was she doing back here?!

"Shit..." he heard Miroku and Kouga say in unison.

uh oh, more drama!!! :O

and I put Inuyasha in a baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAd state of mind, he's really gonna get kicked in the ass now.

I dont really like this chapter, its just another filler and I just decided to throw Kikyo in the story. And Naraku and Hojo will probly appear many more times (not so much Naraku)

Anywho, REVIEW!! :)


	16. Task 16 Give Her Flowers

45 Things A Girl Wants

Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!

"Are you alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked on their way home. It was only the two of them since Sango was at Band practice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inuyasha kept looking ahead and his hands were shoved in his pockets.

Kagome gave him a wierd look, but he never noticed it. Ever since she met up with him after school, he's been acting kind of strange. He wouldn't talk, wouldn't look at her, kept his hands in his pockets, had a cold stare in his eyes. Did she do anything wrong? Not that she could recall, or was it talking with Hojo again?

_"Oh Kagome, it's nice to see you again." Hojo smiled when he bumped into Kagome once class was dismissed._

_"Hi Hojo, how are you?" she asked in return._

_"I'm doing great, well except for the homework. Science class really sucks you know?"_

_"Really? I love science. It's so easy and everything."_

_"But the homework!"_

_"You don't like homework, do you?"_

_"Not really..." _

_Kagome laughed. They kept on talking about their science classes as they walked to their lockers. Kagome discovered that Hojo's locker was only 20 down from hers. She was glad though, she seemed to be making a new friend. And Kagome didn't exactly care whether or not Inuyasha didn't like the guy. He was sweet and nice. He was the only guy (except for Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga ofcourse) that she wasn't afraid of.... Wait a minute... She's made five new friends in the past month. Kagome felt kind of happy. She's never felt like this before. Especially because of Inuyasha. He definitaly was the source of her newly found happyness._

_"Hobo..." Inuyashs growled when he found the two chatting away._

_"Inuyasha! That's mean!" Kagome yelled at him._

_"I'll see you later Kagome." Hojo said his goodbye and left to his locker._

_"He'll just see about that." Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, unaudible for Kagome to hear._

_"Can yo explain to me why you hate him so much?" Kagome crossed her arms and leaned against the lockers._

_"It's hard to explain. Now let's go cause I've got homework to do." he said._

Homework? Since when did Inuyasha do his homework at night? He usually kept it for the last minute. Yeah, something was definitaly up. But Kagome wasn't going to press on it. He obviously didn't want to talk about it, and she didn't want to irritate him even further.

"I'll see you later." Inuyasha said when they arrived at Kagome's shrine.

"Bye." Kagome said, much quieter then usual.

"I love you, bye." he kissed her forehead and walked off.

"Love you too." Kagome watched him walk away. Why was it that she felt so sad? Kagome didn't know, but she slowly walked up the shirne steps up to her house. Maybe some homework with music in the background will do her some good.

-X-

Later that night, Kagome was watching TV with her brother with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Hot Chocolate usually made her feel better when she was down, but it didn't seem to work this time. Kagome wasn't even able to concentrate on her homework.

During commercial break, a sudden banging on the door startled Kagome, nearly making her spill the hot chocolate. Once she got over her slight panic attack, she placed her mug on the side table and got up to answer the door. She just barely had the door open when Sango came flying in, knocking Kagome over on the ground.

"OW!" she screeched and rubbed her bum.

"I'm sorry!" Sango apologized and helped Kagome up. "But I have something really important to tell you!"

"What's so important that your freaking out over?!"

"Kikyo's here!"

"What?"

"She's come back and she's going to our school! She started today!"

"Today?"

"Kagome, are you alright?! Your face is pale!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said. It all made sense now. "I'm just going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"I'm sure, night." Kagome gave Sango a hug and Sango returned it. Sango quitely closed the door behind her and left.

So that's why Inuyasha was acting weird today. Kikyo was back and now he was probably torn. Kagome knew he still loved her, and she guessed he probably hadn't gotten over her. What if... What if they talked earlier today and decided they wanted to get back together? But there was something Kagome was never sure of, why did Kikyo move in the first place? But that was beside the current problem.

-X-

It had been a couple days since Kikyo had come back. Kagome and Inuyasha had barely talked during that time. The constant texted had nearly come to a complete stop. It was tearing Kagome apart. She didn't want to lose Inuyasha. She really loved him. If Inuyasha had ever decided to leave her, she didn't know what she would do.

This was probably the first time that's she hadn't paid attention in class once. Her teachers lectures had gone in one in, but left through the other. Luckily class was just about over.

When the bell had rung, she slowly made her way to her locker. She didn't hear Hojo's greeting when she passed by him. At her locker, she found a note taped to it. On it, it read _Do Not Open Until You Get Home._

Kagome pulled it off her locker and stared at it for a few seconds.

"Are you alright?" Hojo placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder, making her jump. "Oh, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright," Kagome laughed and turned around. "and I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked and Kagome nodded. "Well if you ever need someone to talk to, just let me know."

"Alright." Kagome said and Hojo said his goodbye. Once she had all her things packed in her bag and Sango had met up with her, they waited for a few minutes for Inuyasha. After a little bit, Kagome had gotten a text from him saying that he had left early today. Sango and Kagome gave eachother an odd look before leaving to go home.

Sango decided that she should go over to Kagome's so she continued to her house instead of stopping at home. They soon got to Kagome's house, but as they neared the top of the stairs, they had noticed the scent of flowers.

"Did your mom plant a garden or something?" Sango asked, sniffing the lovely aroma.

"Not that I know of." Kagome said and looked around. She noticed some odd colours in the windows and she ran up to her house. When she opened the door, a ton of flowers poured out of the house.

"What the heck?!" Sango mumbled when her friend was engulfed in flowers. Kagome had literally disapeared in the flowers. "Kagome, are you alright?!" Sango asked as she ran up to the huge pile. Kagome dug her way out and spit a petal out of her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to know what the heck all these flowers are doing here." Kagome said, then remembered the note. She took her backpac off and found the note she had been looking for.

"What's that?" Sango asked. Without an answer, she opened it and read it.

_I know I haven't really talked this week, and Sango's told me how much it's been hurting you. I'm really sorry for that, I never meant to hurt you. I understand that me not talking would make you worry. But don't worry, I'm not mad, and I'm not breaking up with you. I know you know Kikyo's back, and that had put a lot of stress on my shoulders. I don't want to accidently say or do something that would hurt you. I'm pretty sure you know I have a bad temper. Anyways, I hope these flowers will make up for this week, and I promise to take you on a date this weekend. I love you._

_Love Inuyasha._

_PS I know that's a lot of flowers, don't ask what you supposed to do with them. I just thought all these would atleast make you laugh. If you want you can throw them out or something, but keep a couple atleast?? _

Kagome laughed at the end of the note. She felt a lot better now and she couldn't wait for the weekend. When Sango saw the happy look on Kagome's face, she snatched the note from her and read it herself.

"So what are you going to do with the flowers?" Sango asked once she finished reading them.

"I think I'll plant some around the outside of the house and around the sacred tree. You can take some if you want and I'll give some to Ayame. I'll keep some around the house and in my room, maybe stuff a lot in Souta's room since it smells so gross in there. I can give some to my mom, bring some to my grandparents graves, give some to your parents, Miroku's parents,"

"I get it." Sango laughed. "I can tell your bent on not throwing them out."

"I'm sure it costs a lot." Kagome laughed. "Plus they're really nice." she said and grabbed a dozen. Kagome almost melted at their sweet scent.

"Kagome, what in the world?!" Mrs. Higurashi blinked when she arrived home. Kagome only laughed.

Now I'm LOVE this chapter! Oh, and before I forget, I forgot to disclaim the song lol! It's Smile by Uncle Kracker in the ast chapter. I can't believe you guys didn't recognize it! lol, I had a bunch of people asking if I wrote it myself. The answer is no, lol, I'm not THAT creative :P

Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW!! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Hi guys! So this note is REALLY important :)

I'm deleting this story, sorry.

... lol, nah I'm just kidding! xD Anywho, actually, I probably wont be updating for a good while.

Thing is, I badly sprainged (is that how you spell it? lol) my arm. You have no clue how much it hurts to type, lmao, and I'm typing pretty slowly too :P

Now I'm not saying that I will not update, it depends on how my arm feels and how much energy I have. I already have the starting of the next chapter written.

Now I bet a lot of you guys are going to ask what happened, so instead of repeating it 1000000000 times, I'm gonna tell ya now :P So if you don't care, I suggest you stop reading :P

So me and my friend went to camp on our quads (or ATV, and we had our own). We ate there for supper and headed home around 8:30ish so it was still light out, well enough to see anyways. So my friend takes me down a new trail cause it was quicker to get to her house, and we were only a few minutes away from her house. One second, I was happily driving down the trail, the next second I was flying in the air lol. It happened so quickly I barely remember anything. I cant even remember whether or not my quad rolled over me, but I highly doubt it did cause I would probably be in worse condition at the moment. So I was laying on the ground, calming myself down. I listened for Sam and she eventually (in like a few seconds) noticed that I was no longer following, so she turned around, and guess how our convo went when she found me, lmao.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I broke my arm though."

"Are you fucken serious?" lmfao, Sam you seese to amaze me :P

All I remember is flying in the air, and it actually felt like slow motion, and I was thinking FML and This is not happening! lol

Yeah, so I gave her my phone and I got myself up cause I realized that the only sore part of my body was my arm. I was so happy I could walk! Then I looked at my quad, and all I can see is it upside down. My quad is like my baby okay! lol.

So she calls her parents and they come and find us. Stacey and Gerry were really nice about it, and they completely helped me out. Sam and Gerry flipped my quad back and thats when I broke down. My handle bars are completely smashed and they need to be replaced. FML! Honestly, I'm one of the people who put their ATV, Snowmobile, or car infront of themselves. I was completely fine till I saw the damage.

Anywho, Stacey drove me to the hospital, and mind you, my parents and sister were at camp so there was no way in hell I could reach them. So I'm in the hospital and they do their check thinger or whatever. Then I tried texting my dad but ofcourse his phone was off. So then Sam called my aunt, and she called my uncle, so my aunt came to see me while my uncle went to get my parents. I was shaking so freaken much it was stupid! lol, but it was from the fear of what my parents reaction might be. But I was walking fine and everything. I got X-Rays done, turned out I only sprainged my arm badly. My parents finally arrived and they were freaken out lol. You cant be let in to the ER without a doctor letting you in so all you could hear was my sister banging on the door like a mad woman lol. So they were finally let in and my mom was freaking out lol. But I was eventually let out of the hospital and I'm home now. It's like 1 in the morning and I had just gotten back lol. And this took me 42 minutes so far lol.

So my arm is sprainged, I was a black cheek, scratches on my face and neck, and a huge bruise on my leg, but I'm still my happy old self! lol

But theres something I really want to say, I learned a huge lesson. There were so many times I've seen on the news that someone either died or got seriously injured because of a quad accident. I have to admit I felt sorry for them and felt sorry for their family, like anyone else would have, but then I would hear the stories and I would get pissed cause they didnt make sense at all. They were like those dumb type of accidents, or freak accidents. Tonight I learned that even if you turn your wheel by only a milimeter, it could be fatal. What happened was that My tired had gone off the trail and I had been bucked off. I completely take back what I thought about all those accidents (I'm one of those cocky people, you know?) and I feel bad for thinking what I did. This was a complete wake up call. Oh, and guys, if you ever take anything that requires a helmet, please do. If I didn't have mine, I could have gotten a concussion.

Anyways, thanks for the support guys! I'l gonna try updating though cause I will have a lot of spare time! lmao, and thi officially took me just over an hour to type xD


	18. Task 17, 18, and 19 Go Camping Together

**45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!**

_**Chapter Title once again too long. It's really called Task 16, 17, and 18. Go Camping With Her, Watch The Stars Together, and Cuddle By A Fire :) Enjoy!**_

"You've never been camping before?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope, never." Kagome shyed as her cheeks turned a rosie red.

"Well I guess this'll be your first time." Inuyasha chuckled. He had decided to take Kagome camping on Saturday night. He's gone quite a few times with his dad and brother. His mom was never really into that though, so she never went. As much of a city boy Inuyasha was, he really enjoyed the great outdoors. So did Sesshomaru. His father had explained that it was because they were demons, where demons originally were raised and lived. It was just their doggy instincts.

"I guess so." Kagome smiled. They were walking down the hallway in the school on Friday during lunch. That's when they ran into a certain someone. Kagome's smile instantly fell.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, hi." Inuyasha returned. There was a really awkward aura in the air.

"C-can I talk to you, alone?" she asked.

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo, then at Kagome. Should he really go?

"Go ahead, I'll go find Sango." Kagome said and left without another word. Inuyasha watched his girlfriend leave down the hall way. Her scent had noticably changed from happy to gloomy in a matter of seconds.

Kagome went and found Sango, in a very bad mood once again. What in the world did Kikyo want to talk to Inuyasha about? What could be so important? Kagome sighed. She did not like the fact that Kikyo was back at school. This was a really bad sign for their relationship. What if Inuyasha ultimitaly decided that he wanted Kikyo over her? Kagome didn't want to think about that, that would be the end of Kagome's world.

-X-

It was Saturday morning, and Inuyasha had picked Kagome up in his dads truck. They were far out of town and now driving down the highway. Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly awkward. Sure they talked like normally after Inuyasha talked to Kikyo, but it didn't feel right. Kagome had even asked what they talked about - out of curiosity, not like a nosy girlfriend - and he said nothing. What was that supposed to mean?

They soon slowed down and Inuyasha turned off the highway onto a dirt road. He continued down it to a private camp site. There was a perfect spot for a tent to be set up. Inuyasha explained that this is where he used to always come with his dad and Sesshomaru.

"We're here." Inuyasha smiled after he parked the truck and shut it off. Him and Kagome got out and she looked at the lake. It was so pretty! "Like it?"

"I love it!" Kagome awed and ran to the shore. Inuyasha smiled and walked to join her. At the shore they were at was a very small beach. Kagome blinked in surprise when she saw a boat and canoe tiet to a very small dock.

"Can we go for a boat ride?" Kagome squealed and ran around to the trail that led to the dock.

"We just got here!" Inuyasha laughed. "We'll go later tonight so we can fish for our supper."

"Fish?" Kagome looked at him and he nodded, then she went wide eyed. "I LOVE FISH!" She bounced up and down.

Inuyasha shook his head in laughter. They went back to the truck to begin unpacking everything and Inuyasha would teach Kagome how to pitch a tent and start a fire.

_ElseWhere_

"I've had it Miroku!" Sango yelled and stomped down the side walk, leaving Miroku on the ground behind her with a large red hand print on his cheek.

"I'm sorry Sango!" Miroku cried and got himself back up. "It's my way of showing how much I care about you!"

"Me or my body?" Sango growled and turned around with her arms crossed. Miroku stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her furious eyes.

Is that what she really thought? Did she really think he only wanted her body? To get in her pants? Just to make out with her. Miroku could just slap himself right now.

"I'm sorry, I never realized you thought that." Miroku's eyes fell. "You know, in my world, a lot of girls accept that. I guess you don't go around being groped on a daily basis."

Sango's eyes softened. "I do now." she laughed. "But when your always doing that, especially in public, well, I feel like you only want my body and that's all."

"I'm sorry Sango..." Miroku went and hugged her. "I didn't realize it."

Sango smiled and warmed into the hug, well until...

"YOU STINKING PERVERTED LECH!" she slapped him for the umpteenth time that day and stormed off down the street.

"I'm sorry Sango!"

"Yeah, I'm sure!"

Even though she was mad, Sango couldn't help but laugh. She knew it was only an addiction that Miroku was hopefully trying to quit, but she couldn't let him think he wouldn't get a slap in the face every time. Also, she had to admit that she didn't mind it every once in a while, in private. public was a huge no no.

_Back With Inu/Kag_

The tent was pitched and their sleeping bags were layed out. There was wood by the fire pit, ready to be lit later that night, and it was around noon. Kagome had just finished changing in the tent while Inuyasha changed behind the bush. They were in their swimsuits, and Kagome was wearing the new bikini Inuyasha had bought her. It was a nice light green with strings on the sides on the bottoms. Inuyasha was wearing his swimtrunks that had a hawaiin flower pattern in blue and white.

"Put your sandles on and I'll show a neat spot to swim." Inuyasha said and threw the towels over his shoulder. Kagome put on her flip flops and followed Inuyasha down a dirt trail. In no longer then a few minutes, they were at the top of a rocky cliff that towered over the calm water. There was a lone tree with large branches and a large rope hanging from the branch that hung over the water. Kagome looked over the edge to see the calm water and no rocks or anything like that underneath.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Inuyasha asked and grabbed the rope.

"Um..." Kagome wanted to lie and say no, but she knew very well that she would run away the second she grabbed the rope.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to help you then." Inuyasha smirked and ran to her before she could run away, then he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Just as he grabbed the rope, he remembered that Kagome couldn't swim in deep water.

"What kind of boyfriend am I?" Inuyasha slapped his forehead and put her down.

"Huh?"

"I forgot you couldn't swim!" he yelled at himself.

"It's alright, I kind of forgot too." she blushed and shrugged her shoulders. Inuyasha laughed, she could be a little dumb sometimes, not that he never had his dumb moments either. Buth then an idea popped in his head.

"Why don't you just get on my back and we'll jump in, then I'll teach you how to swim?"

"Well, you are a really good swimmer... Alright! I'll do it!" she pumped her fist in the air. Inuyasha laughed and kneeled down for her to get on his back. She got on and he grabbed the rope. He then backed up and ran towards the cliff. Kagome squeezed as tightly as she could once Inuyasha jumped on the rope and they swung back and forth a few times before he released and they fell in. Kagome held her breath while Inuyasha swam back up and they both caught their breath.

"What a rush!" Kagome said from his back. Inuyasha laughed and swam towards where Kagome would be able to touch the ground.

"Alright, I'm going to teach you how to swim." Inuyasha nodded once she got off his back. "So have you ever seen a dog swim?"

Kagome blinked a few times and looked at his ears twitching. "Do you count?"

Inuyasha sighed, he knew she was only teasing him, or he hoped. "No Kagome, I mean a real dog."

Kagome giggled. "Well ofcourse."

"Well you can try doing a doggy paddle. That's how everyone starts off."

Kagome hesitated for a moment, but then she let herself further under and attempted to do the doggy paddle. When Inuyasha saw that she was having a hard time keeping herself over the surface, he placed his hands on her stomach for support. Kagome blushed and tried swimming like a dog. Eventually, she found herself moving around and Inuyasha was watching her swim around.

"Oh my gosh! I can swim!" Kagome cheered as she stood up.

"You can't swim until you learn how to float without moving." Inuyasha laughed and let himself fall.

"This is going to be a long swim." Kagome mumbled when she saw Inuyasha floating around with a smirk plastered on her face.

-X-

The sun was setting and they had already gone fishing. They had cleaned and cooked the fish and they were now eating them.

"This is so good!" Inuyasha said as he took another bite.

"It's my moms secret recipe." Kagome smiled and took a bite herself. They had each eaten one fish and they put their plastic plates and empty water bottles in the garbage bag that was in the back of the truck. Inuyasha put more wood in the fire and saw that Kagome was taking the sleeping bags out.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked as he wiped the dirt off his hands.

"It's really warm out, and theres no clouds so who needs a tent?" she said and placed one of the sleeping bags on the ground, and the other ontop. She kind of made it like a bed, and she had also put the pillows at the end. Looks like Kagome wanted to cuddle tonight, that made Inuyasha smirk. While Kagome changed into her pajamas in the tent, Inuyasha went ahead and quickly threw on his pajama pants in the middle of the cmap ground. Good thing for Kagome she was a slow changer.

Inuyasha layed on the sleeping bag and pulled the other one over himself after laying against the pillows. When Kagome came out, he outstretched one of his arms and she happily layed beside him.

"Isn't this nice?" Kagome sighed and looked at the stars. "Oh, a shooting star!" Kagome pointed up when a streak of light shot through the sky.

"Make a wish." Inuyasha said, and he wished for Kagome to NEVER find out about the bet. Kagome had cheesily wished to be with Inuyasha forever. But what girl wouldn't?

They cuddles together in silence, and once it was completely dark out, Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha smirked and kissed Kagome's forehead.

"Goodnight, Kagome." he whispered and closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep too.

**Arm... hurts.. soo... much! lol, hope you guys enjoyed, ow, this chapter lol. Why did it have to be long-ish! lol =| You guys better love me! lol**

**Yeah, so I'm off work for 3 weeks. Time off will be nice but lack of money wont be lol. Glad to have THREE tasks out of the way! So guys PLEASE review! Oh, and I know I hit 300 reviews, but thats only from the authors note I wrote last so that doesnt count! lol, it will be deleted at some point, but not now :P**

**SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	19. Task 20 Protect Her

**45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!**

Kagome happily woke up the next morning at some weird rustling sound. She opened her eyes and blinked several times adjusting her eyes to the sun. Then she realized and was snuggled against Inuyasha's chest and she sighed contently. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment but then they snapped open when she heard another rustling sound. She lifted her head up and looked around, then she heard a growl that sounded afully like a...

"BEAR!" Kagome screamed, making Inuyasha jump about five feet in the air. Once Inuyasha calmed himself down, he looked around to see a bear sniffing around his truck. Inuyasha guessed that the bear could smell the fish from their meal last night.

"I need you to hide in that tree." Inuyasha looked at a tree that was behind them. Kagome nodded and slowly backed up to the tree, her legs shaking from fear. Surprisingly, she was able to get to a safe height. She watched as Inuyasha slowly stalked towards the grizzly bear with his legs bent in a stance. He grabbed a towel that was hanging on a branch and he threw it beside the bear. The bear saw the towel fall by him and it stopped to sniff it.

"Perfect." Inuyasha whispered to himself, knowing that the towel will keep him from touching his truck. He scooted back to the tent and he dove in. Inuyasha found his backpac and looked around for a blow horn. Ah yes, something he always brought with him incase of a bear. Then he grabbed the bear mase just incase the bear freaked out and attacked him instead of running away.

Inuyasha walked towards it, but stayed a safe distance away from the bear. He lifted the hand that was holding the blow horn and pressed the button.

The bear roared from a startle and he stood up on its hind legs, then turned towards of Inuyasha.

"Oh shit.." Inuyasha mumbled, then tried spraying the pepper spray. He got the bear in the eyes, but the bear started to roar and and landed back on all fours, then started swiping around. Inuyasha tried spraying it again, and this time the bear took the hint and ran away. Unfortunately for Inuyasha though, some of the bear mase had gotten in Inuyashas eyes.

"OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs as his eyes turned bright red and tear up.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Kagome gasped and jumped down from the tree. Inuyasha had run to the lake and he was continuously splashing water in his eyes.

_An hour and a half later_

"Are you alright now?" Kagome asked as she looked at Inuyasha's beat red eyes.

"Um, it;s still kind of itchy, but I'm all good now." Inuyasha replied as he blinked a few times.

"Don't scare me like that again, okay?" Kagome asked as she put her hand on his shoulder, and Inuyasha nodded.

-X-

"I'm sorry Sango." Miroku whispered into Sango's ear as he embraced her, his hands far away from her buttox.

"I just miss her so much!" Sango sobbed into Miroku's shoulder and he continued to rub her back. Sango had just explained that tomorrow was the anniversary of her mothers death. She had died giving birth to her younger brother Kohaku. She was only four years old at the moment so she barely remembered her.

"Want me to come to her grave with you then?" he asked and Sango nodded as her tears slowly subsidded.

-X-

The next day, Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagoem had all gotten together for lunch. The guys couldn't stop laughing at the story Kagome had told about Inuyasha getting pepper spray in his eyes.

Earlier that day, Inuyasha had talked to Miroku about the bet. They were quickly nearing one month and he was no where near finishing the tasks. So, Miroku decided that he had unlimited time to finish all the tasks, and now Inuyasha had the whole list instead of Miroku having to text him the next task everyday. Now Inuyasha had just checked off his 20th task, protecting her.

"Sango, I'm so sorry." Ayame twirled her spoon when they heard the news of todays anniversary.

"It's alright." Sango replied. The subject had come up when Kouga noticed how unhappy she was that day. Kagome fully knew why she was in that mood. So her, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and and their father would be going to visit Sango's mothers grave right after school.

The bell soon rang and the gang got up and put their trays by the trash can.

"I have to go talk to someone," Inuyasha whispered to Kagome. "I'll see you after school though."

Kagome looked at him for a few seconds before answering. "Alright."

"You okay?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyebrows when he noticed Kagome's sudden mood change.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright, see you." he said and gave her a quick peck. Kagome waved at him and continued to her locker.

The afternoon ended fairly slowly and they were all on their way home, in silence this time. No one really felt like talking. Miroku had left some formal clothing at Sango's the night before since his house is on the other side of town. So they all went to their houses to change and Sango's father would come pick Inuyasha and Kagome up at Kagome's. The car was full, but silent. The graveyard was just outside of town.

The grass was a beautiful lush green, and beautiful Sakura trees gave it a peaceful feeling. They walked further into the graveyard and to her grave stone.

_In loving memory of Ai Taijitsu_

_A great Mother and beautiful wife_

_September 13th 1963 - May 23rd 1997_

Kagome placed lilies on the stone that was from her and Inuyasha. Daisuke, Sangos father, placed white roses, her favourite. Sango placed tulips that was from her, Kohaku, and Miroku. After they said their prayers and payed respect, they left. Well, Miroku stopped Sango from going.

"You going to be alright?" he asked once they were gone. Miroku told Daisuke that he would walk Sango home so she could get some fresh air.

"Yeah, it's easier with you here. Plus I come here every few months or so, so it gets easier with time. I still miss her a lot."

"Yeah, I know what it's like." Miroku said. He had shared his story about how his own mother had died in a car crash about six years ago. Sango hadn't realized his mom was had died since she hadnt even met his dad yet. He seemed to always be at work, so she figured that his mother was. Sango felt really selfish and ignorant about it, but Miroku understood and let is pass.

"Want to know something though?" Miroku asked.

"What is it?"

Instead of answering, Miroku only pointed to the stone beside Sango's mothers.

_In loving memory of Yuki Houshi_

_You will be missed as an amazing mother and wife_

_Love Miroku and Souran_

_October 3rd 1966 - March 14th 2004_

"That's you mothers grave?" Sango looked at it in awe and Miroku nodded. Now that Sango remembered, she could remember going to visit her mother a few weeks later and there was a boy with emotionless eyes looking at the grave where the person was to be buried when the ground defrosted. That boy looked just like Miroku now that she thought about it.

Sango took a few flowers from her mothers grave stone and placed them on Miroku's mothers. They both said a prayer and payed respect before leaving. This time, Miroku didn't dare reaching for her butt.

"I love you." Miroku put his hand on her shoulder on their way out.

"I love you too." Sango easily repsonded, even though that was her first time saying it.

**Aaaaw, this one was cute :) ^^**

**Anywho my arm is feeling so much better and since you guys kindly gave me 28 reviews, I decided to type up a new chapter :)**

**I want to type another one tomorrow night but I'm having a sleepover :P**

**Anywho, I hope you guys are having a great weekend :)**

**Who else gets a May Long Weekend this Weekend btw? lol **

**REVIEW! =)**

**Sorry for the errors btw. I dont have a real word processor on my laptop, so I usually spell check it on fanfiction, but for some reason it wont let me :S**

**Anywho, REVIEW! lol  
**


	20. Task 21, 22, 23, and 24 Tuck Her In

**45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!**

**Task 21, 22, 23, 24 Let Her Sit On Your Lap, Leave a Hickey On Her Neck, Give Her a Piggy Back Ride, and Tuck Her In**

"So Kohaku celebrates his birthday the day after his real birthday since it's too sad of a day on his real birthday?" Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Yup." Kagome nodded as she finished wrapping the present she had gotten Kohaku that was from both her and Inuyasha. They were supposed to go over around supper time so they had about another half hour before they had to leave. Inuyasha opened his phone to look for a task he could manage during that time.

_"Heres two I can manage at once."_ Inuyasha thought to himself and put his phone back in his pocket. At this rate, he might be able to complete three or four in the day.

When Kagome got up to grab the card so she could tape it to the present, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Kagome giggled as Inuyasha kissed her neck. Inuyasha turned her around so Kagome was now facing him and she threw her head back with a moan as he nipped and sucked just below her jaw. Chills went up Kagome's spine when she felt his fangs drag across her skin.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome jumped when his hands slid up her shirt. Kagome pulled herself closer and too slid her hands up his shirt and hugged him closed to her while Inuyasha nipped and sucked on her neck. Inuyasha smirked when he felt her warm, soft hands on his bare back.

"That's gonna leave a hickey." Inuyasha whispered against her neck after he pulled away for a brief second. Kagome's eyes widened in realization. Sango and her mother will NEVER let go of that if they see it!

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi knocked on Kagome's door. "If you don't leave now you'll be late!

"Dammit..." Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's low, frustrated growl.

"It's alright," Kagome said and got off of his lap, then smoothed our her shirt. "We can continue later." she winked.

"I like the sound of that." he said and smoothed out his shirt also. "Let's go." he pecked her cheek and grabbed her hand.

Kagome grabbed Kohaku's present and they made their way down the stairs. Souta was waiting at the door for them to leave, present in hand. Souta is Kohaku's best friend, they spent lots of time together. They met because of Sango and Kagome of course.

They made their way down the street to Sango's house and ringed on the doorbell.

"Hi guys!" Sango yelled as she swung the door open, her hair slightly messy.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Sango was slightly out of breath.

"I was running late on the cake." she laughed. "I was rushing around the whole time getting the cake done and a bit of decorating the living room."

"So how many kids are coming?" Inuyasha asked and looked around the living room. They had come early so they could come before Kohaku's other friends got there.

"Not much." Kohaku said. "Shippo and Kanna are just coming. I didn't want to have very many people here."

"Good." Inuyasha whispered to himself. As much as he liked Kohaku, he didn't feel like hanging out with a bunch of 13 year old.

"Hey guys." Miroku said as he came into the living room. He plopped down on the couch beside Kagome and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Do me a favour and get your head off my girlfriend." Inuyasha warned.

"I'm sorry, but Sango wont stop making me run around doing shit for her and she's really pushy today and she's been freaking out really easily too." he pulled his head off of Kagome.

Kagome giggled. "Sango's on her period."

"I HEARD THAT!" Sango yelled from the kitchen.

After a little while, Kohaku's friends Kanna and Shippo arrived. They ate pizza and then watched Saw III while they ate their cake. Inuyasha raised in eyebrows in surprise when he saw the huge smirk on Kohaku's face when Kanna hid her face against his chest during a scary part. Him and Miroku gave Kohaku the thumbs up when he put his arm over Kanna's shoulders, and he returned the thumbs up. That sneaky little shit.

"You like her?" Inuyasha asked after the movie while Kanna was in the washroom.

"Uh, well..." he blushed.

"Your sneaky, you know that?" Inuyasha laughed and patted Kohaku on the back. "I never thought of picking up a girl like that.''

"Th-thanks." Kohaku blushed even more. Inuyasha laughed and ruffled Kohaku's hair before going back in the living room for Kohaku to open his presents. The first one he opened was from his dad. It was a brand new soccer ball and soccer cleats. Him and Kohaku were the star soccer players on their team. After thanking his dad, he opened Sango's and Miroku's present which was Call Of Duty 3 for his Xbox. Kohaku had been saving up for that game since he already had the first two. Souta had gotten Kohaku a new Xbox controller since their cat, Kirara, had chewed the cord on one of the two he had. Kanna got him a brown teddy bear. They both blushed when Sango commented on how cute that was. Then he opened the present the Kagome's mother and grandfather had gotten him which was Fast and the Furious; Tokyo Drift DVD. Shippo had gotten Kohaku a Death Note Manga. Last but certainly not least was from Kagome and Inuyasha which was a soccer jersey that said his name on the shirt ontop on the number. He completely loved it.

They all soon had to leave and Inuyasha decided that he wanted to stay at Kagome's for a few more hours before he had to leave, it wasn't really that late anyways.

"Want a piggy back home?" Inuyasha asked with a wink. Souta wasn't with them though since Daisuke decided that Souta could sleep over even though it was a school night since it's Kohaku's birthday. Kagome laughed and hopped on Inuyasha's back. Another task completed.

"So there's only one month left of school." Kagome said on their way home.

"I know and I cannot wait." he said with a smirk. "This will probably be the perfect summer."

"It sure will." Kagome replied, despite the pit she felt in her stomach. Kagome hugged her arms around Inuyasha's neck and rested her head against his shoulder.

"We're here." Inuyasha said when he arrived at Kagome's house. When she didn't answer he looked behind him to see Kagome passed out. This really puzzled him. It was only nine at night. With a shrug, he carried her to her room and layed Kagome on her bed. Then he took her shoes and socks off and hoped she would be comfortable in the clothes she's wearing. He pulled the pink sheet over her and kissed her forehead before turning the light off and leaving the house. On his way down the street, he realized something. Inuyasha opened his phone and looked at the list and scrolled down.

"YES!" he said with a huge smile. Tuking her in was yet another task he had to complete. He just might get this bet done over and done with sooner then he tought.

**Uh oh, Kagome's starting to get a gut feeling! Sorry I hadn't updated for a bit. I kinda got caught up in Sims again lol. Anywho my arm is feeling so much better! Just one more week and I'm going to be free of this stupid sling! =D and I can type normally now! :)**

**And that also means I have to go to work soon =/ And I'm at my camp right now and theres an effen wood pecker that keeps coming every half hour trying to peck through our roof, it's driving me crazy! lmao**

**Anywho, I'm about half way through the list! Sooooooooo REVIEW! :)**

**Oh and thankyou BGuate224 for reminding me I forgot about poor Shippo!**

**Oh and jackie for threatening to break my other arm if I didnt update! lol I updated on Friday night but I had no internet till now sooo... lol sorry!**

**NOW REVIEW! :)**


	21. Task 25 Buy Her Jewelry

**45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!**

"Miroku," Kagome asked during lunch. "Wheres Inuyasha? He never showed up at school today."

Miroku lifted his head up from eating his hamburger and looked around. "That's why its so quiet..."

"That's not funny." Sango shoved his arm. "He's probably just sick or something."

"I bet you he is, just text him." Kouga said with a mouth full of fries, and Ayame scolded his rude manners. Kagome tried texting him for the third time that day, but no answer. She was getting worried. What if he came down with something like a bad flu? Well, she sure hoped she would find out. Maybe it would be a good idea to go to his house after school to see if he was okay.

Well thats just what Kagome did. She stopped at her house and dropped her school things off. After letting her grandfather know where she was headed and she went far down the street to his mansion. She buzzed the doorbell at the front door and a maid had answered the door.

"Why hello there Miss Higurashi." she smiled. "What brings you here?"

"Is Inuyasha home?" Kagome asked.

The maids smile fell for a second before it curled back into a small smirk. "I'm sorry, it's not a good idea for you to see him at the moment."

"Oh alright," Kagome's eyes fell and she didn't notice the giggle that slipped from the cat demon. "Is he alright? He's not sick is he?"

"Mister Takahashi is fine, he just came down with the flu and we wouldn't want you to catch it."

"Alright, well tell him I hope he gets better." Kagome bowed and left. Now she was really worried. There was something about the way the maid told her about Inuyasha's condition that she might have been lieing. Hopefully he would be back at school tomorrow.

_Four Days Later_

Kagome was under her favourite tree at lunch all by herself. Inuyasha hadn't been to school all week. He didn't answer his texts at all, and according to Kouga, Miroku, Ayame, and Sango, he wouldn't answer any of their texts either. Maybe he was really sick. This wasn't good. There was only one more week left of school before their finals. Or maybe he was avoiding her? Maybe he was spending all his time with Kikyo. Wait, that didn't make sense, Kikyo had been to school all week. But still. She could have gone over after school. Oh why did she always have to think of the worse?

"Are you alright Kagome?" she heard a girls voice. Kagome looked up to see Kikyo.

"Uhm, yeah I'm fine." Kagome said in a low voice. She wanted Kikyo to leave. Now. Instead of leaving though, Kikyo sat down beside Kagome.

"I know your worried about something," Kikyo said. "Your aura is telling me so."

"How'd you..."

"I'm a priestesse. Aren't you one too?"

"I am, but I sealed my powers away a really long time ago. But I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's fine." Kikyo said with a warm smile. Kagome looked at her feeling bad. She judged Kikyo to be a mean, nasty girl, but so far she was being really warm and nice. "But that's not why I came to talk to you. I know your worried about Inuyasha and about the fact he hasn't been to school all week."

Kagome sighed and pulled her knees up to her face and hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees. "He wont answer mine or anyone elses texts. I tried going to his house to see if he was alright, but the maids there said he had a really bad flu."

Kikyo couldn't help but giggle. She covered her mouth with her hand to try and hide it, but it didn't work out that well.

"Whats so funny?" Kagome narrowed her eyebrows, kind of angry.

"Oh nothing." Kikyo calmed her giggles down and stood up. "Lets just say Inuyasha is going to apologize for making you so worried, and he's not sick. It's not my job to explain whats going on though. He'll tell you when you see him next." she said and let without another word.

Kagome sat there confused. What in the world did she mean by that. Kagome had never been so perplexed.

Instead of going to her afternoon classes, Kagome went home since she couldn't think straight or concentrate at all. Kagome sighed when she got home, happy that she was home alone. It would give her time to think.

Kagome kicked her shoes off and dropped her bag by the couch in the living room before going up the stairs.

When Kagome opened her door, her mouth dropped.

There Inuyasha was, his eyes wide looking back at her.

"Kagome, what are you doing here?" Inuyasa asked, his eyes still the same the same size, growing larger by the minute.

Kagome never answered and closed the door. She leaned against it and slid down to the floor. WHAT WAS HE DOING?

Inuyasha watched Kagome close her door, his heart was pounding. Inuyasha looked at the pair of Kagome's underwear in his hand and put it back in her drawer.

Inuyasha rubbed his face with his hand and sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and closed her drawer.

"I'm such an idiot..." he mumbled. Inuyasha went to the door and slid down against it.

"Kagome?" he called.

"Y-yeah?" she nervously answered.

"I'm sorry. I can explain what I was doing."

"Yeah, an explanation would be very nice."

"Well, I felt bad for not answering your texts all week and not talking to you. And the maids said you were worried about me and everything so I bought you a gift and came here while you were at school to dorp it off. And well... I got curious and well, yeah I think you know. But in all honesty, well... When demons and half demons have girlfriends, or boyfriends, they tend to... K, theres no other way to put this. I'm in heat right now and I just couldn't help it. I never went to school cause I would have an extremely hard time controlling myself around you, and I didn't want anything to happen so I protected you by staying in my room all week."

Inuyasha waited for an answer that never came. Instead, Kagome stood up and opened the door. When Kagome opened the door, Inuyasha stood up and looked straight to her confused eyes.

"So you got tempted and couldn't stop yourself?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's eyes fell. "Yeah, I'm sorry. I really have to learn how to control myself. It's kind of torture being in heat without being relieved, you know?" he scratched the back of his head.

"It's alright," Kagome gave him a hug. "But I'm not going to do anything like that..."

"That's exactly why I kept my distance." Inuyasha answered, returning the hug. But then he had to take a very deep, slow breath. He had to leave now or he'd lose control. "I have to go though, cause I'm, kind of you know.."

"Bye, I love you." Kagome said and gave him a quick kiss.

"I love you too." Inuyasha said and left out the window. Kagome watched him and and once he was out of sight, she sat on her bed and thought for a minute. Now she knew what Kikyo was talking about. That's when Kagome noticed a black box on her dresser. She got up and picked it up. On it was a small letter with a heart on it. Kagome unfolded it to see a note from Inuyasha.

_Sorry I've been gone all week without talking to you._

_I'll explain later, its hard to understand. I hope you'll like this gift._

_I love you, Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled and opened the box. Kagome gasped at the necklace that layed inside.

It had a silver link chain with a heart pendant with real diamonds in it. A small ruby gem, her birthstone, hung from where the two ends connected at the top in a swirl. Kagome took it out of the box and hung it in front of the mirror. It was gorgeous. She didn't even want to think about how much it cost.

Kagome put the necklace on and lifted her hair out from under the chain. She loved it.

**... lmfao I couldn't help it! This is what happens when its very slow at work and your bored brain starts brianstorming! lol**

**And how sweet of Inuyasha! :)**

**And what about Kikyo? Is she up to no good or is she just really a nice person? hmmm...**

**Maybe if you guys review you'll find out!**

**btw, I've hit a record amount of reviews in one chapter! =D Soooo review and maybe I can hit 40 this time! :)**

**REVIEW! :)**


	22. Task 26 Have A Water Fight With Her

**45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!**

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Rin curiously asked when she found Inuyasha making water balloons in the family washroom. Inuyasha jumped at her voice as he didn't notice Rin walk in as he was too caught up in his little plan.

"Nothing." Inuyasha spun around with a huge, innocent smile on his face and he was trying to hide the bucket of water balloons behind him. Rin crossed her arms and leaned on one leg, waiting for a real answer. Inuyasha sighed. "It's a little surprise for Kagome."

"What?" Rin narrowed her eyes in confusion.

"You'll see." Inuyasha laughed. Instead of asking more questions, Rin shook her head and left Inuyasha to do whatever he was up to.

About two hours later, a maid had knocked on Inuyasha's door letting him know Kagome had arrived for lunch. Inuyasha chucked the apple her was eating in his garbage bin at the corner of his room before getting off his bed and heading downstairs.

Inuyasha found Kagome meekly waiting at the front door, styling the blue summer dress he had bought her not too long ago along with the necklace he bought which she refused to take off unless she was in the shower or asleep, as she was afraid it would break.

"How's it going?" Inuyasha smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and giving her a quick kiss. After that, they made their way to the back courtyard where Chef Totosai was cooking some five star burgers and sausages.

They found Izayoi relaxing by the pool in a purple one piece bathing suit and using a tanning mirror with big white sunglasses on. Inutaishou was beside her in a similar lawn chair, though reading a book instead of tanning. Inuyasha had explained to Kagome one day that dog demons skin doesn't burn nor tan when she tried making him wear sunscreen one day. That's why their skin is always so pale.

Rin was in her yellow bikini with orange polka dots dipping her legs in the pool at the far end, having a conversation with her 'Sesshy' about who knows what.

"Hello there Kagome." Izayoi smiled as she put her tanning mirror down and slightly pushed her glasses down to get a better look.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Kagome said, though Inutaishou didn't answer.

"Inutaishou, Kagome is here." Izayoi waved her hand infront of him, though she still didnt receive an answer. "He's asleep." she mumbled when she finally figured it out.

Inuyasha shook his hed then held a finger infront of his mouth, telling them to be quiet. He tip toed to the BBQ where Chef Totosai was flipping some burgers and grabbed a plastic cup. Then he quietly made his way to the pool and scooped up some water. Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise when she figured out what Inuyasha really was doing. With a huge smirk plastered on his face, and walked back towards Inutaishou right behind him. Then with an even bigger, more childlike grin, he poured the water on his head, waking the old man up.

"What in the world?" Inutaishou yelled as he jumped off the lounge chair.

"Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled, scarring his father a bit.

"Sorry," Inutaishou laughed and scratched the back of his head. "I guess I'm finally starting to get old."

"Dad, your 64, and your just figuring that out now?" Inuyasha flatly replied and Kagome did a double take. She thought he was in his early forties! Kagome didn't even want to know how old Izayoi is. She looks like she's just entering her 30's, though Kagome had always figured she was in her forties too. If Izayoi was in her sixties, like Inutaishou, she was definitaly going to ask how she kept herself so young.

"Anyways, I'm going to go change." Kagome said and kissed Inuyasha's cheek. Inuyasha smiled and watched Kagome walk into his house in a daze, then he suddenly felt two arms wrap around him from behind. He look behind him to see it was just his mom.

"I'm so proud of you hunny." she smiled and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Proud of what?" he asked.

"You found a smart, nice, polite, gorgeous, all around great girlfriend. And the fact that she isn't extremely popular like you or your exgirlfriend makes me know you don't care about social statuses, which is a hard quality to find in some people."

"Thanks mom." Inuyasha's eyes dropped. She obviously didn't know this was all started because of a bet. If it wasn't for the bet, they would still be strangers right now. Inuyasha actually forgot what this was about for a bit.

Izayoi gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go just before Kagome came back out. Inuyasha smirked at the bright yellow tankini she was wearing. It suited her perfectly. Kagome wasn't planning on swimming. Inuyasha just finished teaching her the basics and she wasn't all that comfortable swimming infront of other people yet.

"Food is ready!" Chef Totosai called as he put the last of the meat on a plastic platter. Everyone gladly walked over towards the food and made each themselves something to eat. Kagome was amazed at the amount of food the boys ate. Inuyasha must have had alteast four burgers and three sausages, and he was still hungry! Sesshomaru had three burgers and one sausage, though Rin whispered to Kagome that he could eat a ton more, he just didn't want to look like a pig like Inuyasha, who was making himself yet another burger. Inutaishou had eaten about the same amount as Inuyasha. Somehow though, it turned into a contest on who could eat the most.

The girls each just had one burger and one sausage, and they were full.

"How are you still eating?" Inuyasha yelled as he barely finished his 9th burger, and he had eaten 11 sausages. Now Kagome knew why Totosai made so much food.

"Years of experience." Inutaishou laughed as he easily ate his 13th burger. He would have had another one, but there wasn't any left.

"Sometimes I wonder how they manage to stay in shape." Rin shook her head, and Kagome agreed in laughter.

A few hours later, Rin, Izayoi, and Kagome were all by the pool side talking away as the guys did whatever they pleased. Though at somepoint, Kagome noticed Inuyasha had dispeared somewhere and that only left Inutaishou and Sesshomaru who were talking about something on the other side of the pool. Well, Kagome figured out where Inuyasha was when a water balloon landed on her head.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and looked up. Inuyasha was up on the balcony, looking down with a stupid smirk on his face. Before she could say anything else, he threw another water balloon on her.

"Run!" Rin yelled as the three girls stood up and ran in different directions. Since Inuyasha couldn't see the girl at the moment, he decided to aim at his brother.

Kagome was hiding under the balcony, watching Sesshomaru get hit by three water balloons before he decided to go walk inside and find Inuyasha. Now water balloons were being thrown at Inutaishou who was enjoyingly attempting to dodge them.

"Pssst! Kagome!" she heard Rin silently call from the shed. She and Izayoi were waving her towards the shed and Kagome nodded. She quietly made her way around the courtyard in attempt to not be seen by Inuyasha. She eventually got in the shed in success without being seen.

"What is it?" Kagome asked, wondering why they wanted to meet in the shed, specifially.

"This." Rin smirked and held up a super soaker. Kagome got the idea what they were thinking of. Kagome took one for herself and they all crept up to the door just in time to hear Inuyasha yell out in fear.

"LET ME GO!" they heard. There Sesshomaru was, picking Inuyasha up and he threw him off the balcony into the pool. Kagome's jaw dropped in shock as Inuyasha belly flopped into the pool.

"Ooooh, that sounded like it hurt." Rin winced.

Izayoi only laughed. "This is exactly why the pool is so deep." she said just as Inuyasha resurfaced and was crying out in pain, holding his stomach in pain.

"So this happens often?" Kagome asked.

"Oh yeah." both girls answered with a funny smirk.

"Anyways," Rin said. "1, 2, 3... GET HIM!" she yelled and the three of them ran out and started to spray the guys.

Inuyasha yelled in shock at the cold water Kagome sprayed on him before diving underwater to get away from the srpay. Kagome stood there, following Inuyasha's firgure that was moving around underwater. Man, he could really hold his breath for a long time.

Rin was busy chasing Sesshomaru around the yard -he had come down before the girls ran out- and she kept finding his various hiding spots. Izayoi was successfully getting Inutaishou drenched. Chef Totosai was long gone, afraid his clothes would get wet while he was still on the job.

"Aw man, this was a great day." Kagome sighed in Inuyasha's bedroom later that day. They both had their wet hair in a ponytail and Inuyasha was trying to get the water out of his dog ears.

"This is the only thing about having dog ears." Inuyasha grumbled as he shook his head like a dog. "Its hard getting the water out of them and I need the clean the fuck out of them or they'll get infected." he groaned.

"You need help?" Kagome giggle as Inuyasha winced when he cleaned them with Q-Tips and ointment.

"Nah, ow, I'm fine." he shook his head like a dog would again.

"Alright," Kagome laughed and got off his bed and grabbed her bag. "But I have to go. I promised Sango I would hang out with her tonight."

"Not if I have something to do with it." he smirked and tackled her back on his bed and heatedly kissed her. Kagome, caught up in the moment, didn't rebel as she let Inuyasha slip his tongue her mouth. They continued to kiss until Kagome's cell phone vibrated. Inuyasha grabbed it without pulling away and he glanced up at it to see a text from Sango asking where she was. With an unhappy grunt, Inuyasha pulled away.

"Sango's waiting for you." he sighed and Kagome frowned.

"Sorry, but I will see you tomorrow." Kagome gave him a peck and got off the bed. She grabbed her bag and waved goodbye before leaving his room. She said goodbye to the family on her way out and she ran home once she was out of the mansion.

Kagome walked in to see Sango in the living room playing video games with Souta. Kagome rolled her eyes. Souta always made Sango play video games with her. She put her bag on the ground by the door and walked in the living and tapped Sango on the head.

"There you are.'' Sango said as she pressed pause. She didn't even need to look up to know that it was Kagome.

"Sorry, Inuyasha wouldn't let me leave."

Sango rolled her eyes. "I figured that. Anyways, lets go upstairs to your room."

"Awwww." Souta whined with a pouty lip.

"Sorry bud," Sango shrugged. "Call Kohaku over. I'm sure he's really bored right now."

"Yeah, good idea." Souta got up and went to the phone.

Sango and KAgome walked up to her room and sat down.

"So what did you want to talk to me about so badly anyways?" Kagome wondered. Sango's been bugging Kagome about something for a while now. This was probably the only change they would get to talk about it since their finals are coming up in less then a week.

"You know that I found out that my dad has recently been dating, right?" Sango asked Kagome, and she nodded. "And your mom has been gone out quite often lately too, right?" Kagome nodded once again. "Well guess what I found on my dads desk."

"What?" Kagome asked. Instead of an answer, Sango handed her a yellow sticky note. Kagome read what was on it and her mouth dropped.

_Date #9 with Sakura, movie theaters, Grown Ups_

"OH MY GOD!" they both shrieked as loudly as possible, hugging eachother and bouncing around. "WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS! WE'RE GONNA BE SISTERS!" they cheered and danced around. Yup, this definitaly was an amazing day.

**... I'm sorry! I know its been a VERY long time since I've update :( But I hit a massive brick wall, I had no idea what to write! lol I hope you guys aren't mad at me.**

**Anyways, I kept forgetting to thank everyone for all the support you guys gave me when I sprainged me arm (which is 100% healed by the way!) I would always tell myself to thank you, and then I would come to the end of the chapter and write the A/N you guys always read at the end and I forget, then remember again after I update =/ So I'm thanking you guys now! :)**

**And I have a question to answer that someone asked.**

**Someone asked if this is a real Facebook group. Yes and no... It started out when I was reading a facebook group called **_**45 Things A Girl Wants But Doesn't Ask For**_** and got this idea. I had followed the list for a few chapters, but then there were things like take pictures with her, or smile with her. It just wouldn't work out for a chapter. Then I found another group called **_**101 Cute Things To Do With Your Girlfriend/Boyfriend **_**and I randomly get ideas from there. So I hope that clears a bit up!**

**Anyways, SORRY for the wait, hope you liked it. Hope this was a good makeup chapter, and please REVIEW! :) (L)**

**Oh and for my Canadian Reviewers (if I have any :P) I hope you had a GREAT Canada's day! :) lol, I sure did :) ;) :P**

**And for my American reviewers, I hope you have a great 4th of July in a few days! :)  
**


	23. Task 27, 28, 29, and 30 Write her Poems

**45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!**

**Task 27, 28, 29, and 30. Leave her Love Notes, Get In Trouble With Her, Write Her Poems, and Give Her a Piggy Back Ride  
**

"What's this?" Kagome asked when she found a note taped to her locker. On it read her name in cursive letters with a pink heart beside it. She opened the note and read; _Hey Beautiful. Sorry I cant see you before class, but I had to pick up something my swim coach wants to give me, not sure what it is though? haha, anyways... I love you so much, and you better not forget that. Finals start tomorrow and we're gonna celebrate finishing off the year soon ;). Did I say how much I love you? Cause I really really really do love you :) - Your Super Sexy Boyfriend, Inuyasha_

Kagome blushed madly at the note and she quickly hid it away in her bag.

"What is your face so red about?" Hojo appeared beside Kagome, making her jump a bit.

"Um, nothing." Kagome gave him a funny smile and shut her locker once she got her books out.

"Alright, well why dont I walk you to your class seeing as Inuyasha isn't here to do that."

"Sure, I'd like that." Kagome agreed and they proceeded to her classroom. Though not even halfway there, they encountered an angry Inuyasha.

"What did I say about going near her, Hobo?" Inuyasha snarled and grabbed his collar. When Kagome just about opened her mouth to say something, she noticed that Kikyo had been with him. Was that note a lie?

"Inuyasha! Get you hands off of him!" Kagome yelled and attempted to push him away, but Inuyasha didn't move. His ice cold glare was still locked on Hojo's eyes. He had heard him again the other day saying that Hojo would try taking his chance to get Kagome when Inuyasha wasn't around. That was not ging to happen. "Stay away from her, or else."

"Or else what?" Hojo shot, trying to show that he wasn't afraid, but that wasn't working out that well.

"You dont want to know." Truth is, Inuyasha wasn't sure. He couldn't really think that quickly. Inuyasha let go of his collar as he pushed Hojo into a locker.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What is your damage?"

"I dont want you hanging around him." Inuyasha said to Kagome, his anger not even fading away.

"But you can hang around Kikyo?" Kagome put her hands on her hips after pointing behind Inuyasha. Kikyo was standing there all quiet, surprised at the situation. "I can't believe you lied to me!"

"Lied to you?"

"You said in that little note of yours that you were going to see your swim coach! But your actually with Kikyo?"

"I _did _go see him!" Inuyasha answered, both their anger rising with each word. "I just happened to run into her! Why do you get so pissy when I'm around her?"

"She's your ex! It kind of makes me wonder why your hanigng around her!"

"Why does it matter? I should be able to hang around anyone I want!" By this time, both Kikyo and Hojo had left. Neither of them noticed though.

"So should I! But everytime I talk to Hojo, you come at him freaking out and nearly kill him!" With that, Kagome turned around and went to her classroom, leaving an angry Inuyasha behind. She wasn't in the mood for fighting. And she thought today was going to be a good day.

_I can't believe him!_ Kagome thought as she marched to her classroom. _He's doing who knows what with Kikyo and he gets angry at me for walking with Hojo? The nerve of him!_

Kagome wasn't able to think she straight she was so angry. As she walked down the hallway in fury, she bumped into an unknown someone and dropped all her books on the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome cried as she bent down to pick her things up.

"It's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going." a dark, deep voice answered. Kagome recognized that voice...

She looked up and saw a boy with long, black greasy hair. His eyes were red and dilated. He had piercings in his eyebrows, lips, nose, and bye the looks of it, in his tongue. And, he strongly smelled like smoke.

"Hey, didn't I kiss you at that party a little while ago?" he said with a smirk when he saw her too.

"Uhm..." Kagome struggled. "No, I think you have me confused with someone else."

"No, I remember your chocolate brown eyes, and, silky black hair." he said with an awkward smile and pushed her hair away from her face. Okay, this is one of the times she really wished Inuyasha was with her, more then others. "So, uh, why don't we get together for lunch today?"

"No thanks, I have plans." Kagome said and tried walking away, but her caught her wrist.

"Maybe you should cancle them." he said and pushed her against a locker. "Come on." He leaned closer, like he had before, like he wanted to kiss her. Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, turned her head to the side, avoiding any further contact with him. If it weren't for the lockers, she could have run away by now.

"Naraku!" her knight in shining armor yelled. "Get off of her!"

Kagome ducked as Inuyasha punched Naraku in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Mister Takahashi!" a teacher yelled that had seen the act. "To the office!"

"Are you okay Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her up, completly ignoring the teacher.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome answered in his hug. "And uhm, I'm sorry for fighting with you just now."

"It's okay, I deserved it." he scratched the back of his head.

"Mister Takahashi, I said to the office, immidiatly!" the teacher pulled him away from Kagome by his collar. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and waved before being escorted to the office by the teacher. Kagome sighed as she watched Naraku slowly get up and walk away, humiliated.

Once in class, Kagome put her books on her desk, now in a good mood again, despite the two incidents that had happened today. It's good to know that he would be there for her even though he's angry over some dumb fight. And best of all, it's the last day of school before the finals! Oh Kagome just couldn't wait to get out of school and not have to worry about homework every night. And, unlimited days and nights with Inuyasha.

Kagome flipped through the pages of her english book to make sure there weren't any papers that were left in it before she gave it back to her teacher. On page 237, she found a piece of paper that was stuck in there. This is the page she was doing homework on last night, so she got confused as she clearly remembered not leaving anything in her textbook last night. With a shrug she pulled it out ahd opened the piece of paper to see what it was. When Kagome read what was on the paper, she couldn't help but let out a small 'aawww'.

_I thought of you today_

_But thats nothing new_

_I thought about you yesterday_

_and the day before that too_

_for every day good or bad you'll always be in my head_

_I hope you've understood everything iv said_

_This isn't just a joke or a silly lie_

_Id never do anything to make you wanna cry_

_I'm sorry if i do something to make you really mad_

_It only comes back and makes me really sad_

_I really do love you and everything you are_

_I hope this relationship gets really far_

_Ill never get you out i simply don't know how_

_In fact I'm thinking of you right about now_

_Your everything i need and everything to me_

_You know exactly who you are and what you want to be_

_You always make me smile just by being there_

_I hope you know how much i really do care_

_Every time i think of you my stomach seems to twist_

_This is why i love you, Ive made a huge list_

_The list goes on forever and never will it end_

_Neither will our relationship you'll aways be my friend_

_not just a simple friend but a special friend for every single day_

_I want to spend my whole life with you, i really do Kagome_

_I honestly love you_

_I hope you love me too_

_This isn't just a stupid game_

_I really hope you feel the same_

_Because today tomorrow my whole life through_

_I will never stop loving you_

_Love, Inuyasha_

"That's so sweet." Kagome sighed with a huge smile.

"What's that?" Ayame snatched the paper from Kagome. Yes, Ayame is in her first period class, though they've never sat beside eachother before Kagome got together with Inuyasha. Ayame sat there and read the paper, the expression on her faceslowly changing.

"That's so cute!" she squealed after she finished reading it, just before the final bell rang. "I wish Kouga was creative enough to do that."

Kagome laughed. Yeah, Kouga isn't even close to being able to write a poem like that.

-X-

It was almost the end of the day, and Kagome just couldn't wait to hug Inuyasha. She had been finding love notes and poems all over the place for her from him. This was probably one of the best days of her life.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled and jumped on his back. "Thankyou so much for all the notes and poems, they were so sweet!"

"I thought you would like them." Inuyasha laughed and grabbed her legs so he was now giving her a piggy back ride.

"So what did the principal say for what you did to Naraku, which wasn't necessaru by the way."

"It was, actually." Inuyasha said. "Hopefully he knows not to fuck with me anymore. And I just said that Iwas protecting you from being raped or something and Naraku is going to be suspended for the first two weeks of school next year."

"Woow, you have an answer for everything."

"I sure do." Inuyasha laughed.

**Meh, I like this chapter, but dont at the same time =/ lol oh well.**

**Anyways... I have reached FIVE HUNDRED reviews! Omg, I love you guys sooooo much! :) Thankyou so much for taking your time to review and read my story, I really appreciate it!**

**And now... REVIEW! :)**


	24. Oh Shit

**45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!**

Finally, it's summer. No more school, no more worries. Inuyasha was up early that morning since he had a date with Kagome at lunch.

He was sitting by the pool side, going through the list in his phone picking a task he could do next. He's done 30 of them, only 15 left. He could just picture the new amp he was going to buy. He was going to spend the whole day with her for his next task. That one was pretty easy.

Inuyasha had taken a break from the bet during finals. It was just a little too much extra stress for him.

When he saw the time on his phone, he got of the lunge chair and left his house. He swore that if he was a girl, he would be skipping down the sidewalk. But a huge smirk was good enough for him.

Although, one thing that was bugging him, was the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why did he feel so nervous all of a sudden? Oh well, he just shrugged it off, thinking it would go away at some point.

He arrived at Kagome's door and let himself in since Kagome was the only one home at the moment. He found her in the kitchen doing dishes, but she didn't notice his presence, so he tiptoed towards and yelled 'boo!' as he grabbed her shoulders.

With a shriek, Inuyasha swore she jumped five feet in the air. Good thing she had placed the plate on the drying rack just before he scared her or there would have been a mess to clean up.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed onto his arm. "Don't scare me like that!"

'Sorry, but it's funny." Inuyasha laughed as he hugged her.

"No it's not." Kagome pouted.

"Well instead of arguing about it, why don't you do something about it?"

"Maybe I will." Kagome smiled and poked him. "But when your not expecting it."

"I'd like to see you try." Inuyasha laughed. "But how about we go on our date?"

"Sure!" Kagome smiled. "But what shale we do on our first official day of summer?"

"Whatever you like."

"How about we go to the fish 'n' chip stand at the park for lunch, then to the beach for swimming and ice cream, then a walk on the boardwalk by the pier, and after that we can watch a movie at my place."

"You seem to have the whole day planned." Inuyasha laughed.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day to come!" Kagome laughed and kissed him on the cheek. Good thing Inuyasha decided to bring his swim trunks in his backpack just in case.

They grabbed eachothers hand and left the house, Kagome locking the door on the way out.

It was so hot out, but not to the point it was unbearable. But one things for sure, that swim and the ice cream would be sooo nice. Kagome just couldn't wait. This was surely going to be the best day ever, despite the funny, nervous feeling burning in her gut. She's noticed that a lot lately when she was around Inuyasha, but she just thought it was because she really loved Inuyasha.

They soon got to the park and they sat at one of the picnic tables by the fish 'n' chip stand in the lush green grass. Ah, how the two of them missed the summer.

"So what do you want?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh... Small fry and cheese burger." Kagome smiled. "Oh, and orange pop!"

"Alright." Inuyasha nodded and went to order their food. He came back saying it would be ready in ten minutes and sat down beside her. He pecked her on the cheek as he wrapped his arm around her waist, knowing how much she hated kissing with other people around.

Not that she didn't like it, it's just that she feels awkward when she watched other people make out in public so she figures other people must feel the same.

"Inuyasha, stop it." Kagome giggled as she tried to push him away.

"Nope." Inuyasha smirked and continued to kiss neck.

It probably would have turned into a full out makeout session if the guy hadn't called that their food was ready. With a groan, Inuyasha got up and got the food. He had ordered a large fry with gravy and three strips of fish and a pepsi for himself.

'Is it good?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome dipped a fry in ketchup then ate it.

"It's amazing!" Kagome smiled. "I've always loved the fries here."

"Good to know I didn't waste my money." Inuyasha laughed and took a bite of his fish.

It took them nearly an hour to eat their meal since they were talking so much. At some point, Kagome nearly choked to death when she accidentally swallowed a whole fry when Inuyasha made her laugh. He had done the heimlich maneuver to save her. Good thing he had done a safety training course a few years ago. And he thought it was a waste of time.

"Thanks for saving my life." Kagome laughed as they threw the garbage in the trash bin before heading to the beach.

"It was my pleasure." Inuyasha laughed with a funny grin.

They arrived at the beach within half an hour and they changed in the provided change rooms at the beach. The first thing Inuyasha did when Kagome came out, in her yellow tankini again, was pick her up and carry her to the water.

"Let me go!" Kagome squealed as he made his way to the ocean. Inuyasha didn't reply, but the more she kicked and squealed, the larger his smirk became.

"Oooh, the water's kinda cold." Inuyasha said just to scare her as he stepped in. It actually was pretty warm.

"Inuyasha, don't you dare! You know I hate cold water!"

"Well, that's the point." he laughed and threw her in. He made sure is was shallow enough for her to touch, yet deep enough to get her soaking wet. And it worked, though Kagome noticed he had lied about it being cold.

"I dislike you Kagome pouted with her arms crossed."

"I love you too." Inuyasha laughed and kissed her forehead. Kagome suddenly smiled before pushing Inuyasha so he too fell in.

"That's not fair!" Inuyasha yelled he he resurfaced.

"That's what you get for tormenting me today." Kagome laughed, then began to splash him. Inuyasha copied her and soon water was splashing all over the place. Once Kagome had enough of water getting in her nose and mouth, she attempted to run away. Though it was pretty hard considering it's hard running in water.

With a laugh, Inuyasha ran after her, his movements much swifter since one, he's a half demon, and two, he's won tons of metals in swimming.

Once he was close enough, Inuyasha jumped and ended landing on her back. With a scream, Kagome fell under water and Inuyasha never let go. He brought her back up to the surface just to have her push him again.

"You're mean." Kagome pouted.

"Do you know how many times I here that from everyone, yet I don't really care." he gave her a teasing smirk.

"Yeah yeah, I know." she rolled her eyes. Inuyasha laughed once again and turned around so she could get on his back. Once she was on, he walked out of the water and let her down on her towel that was waiting for her to lay on. He then layed down on his too and he rested his head on his arms.

"Xuse me?" a little boy suddenly appeared beside Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up and looked at the boy. He was a half dog demon. Holy freaken flashback.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha tilted his head.

"Are you my daddy?" the boy asked. Kagome sat up too and got confused at the question.

"Your dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"You look like me." the boy shrugged. He must have been about 5 or 6.

"Wheres your mom?" Kagome asked and looked around for someone who might look like they would be his mom.

"I dont know." he said. "I lost her and I saw you. You look like me so I thought you were my daddy, I never met my daddy yet."

Inuyasha sighed and stood up. "Come on champ." Inuyasha said and picked the boy up, and Kagome got up too. She grabbed their towels and shook the dirt off before going to find the mother.

Kagome would have asked if the kid really was him, but she knew Inuyasha only had one girlfriend before, and they broke up last year. If Kikyo had been pregnant it would have been while she was gone and this kid is at least 5 years old. There's no chance he was Inuyasha's kid.

"You have ears just like me." the boy laughed in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome looked at Inuyasha in aw. He looked like the perfect father. Funny thing is, it kind of feels like a preview of their future, minus the looking for his mom part.

"I'm sorry kid, but I'm not your dad." Inuyasha said straight forward.

"Inuyasha, you could be nicer!" Kagome scolded him like a bad dog.

"Hey, it's better then letting him think I'm his dad."

Kagome sighed in agreement.

"InuMaru!" they heard a female voice calling.

"Mommy!" 'InuMaru' yelled when he spotted his mother. With a sigh of relief, Inuyasha and Kagome walked towards the panicking mother.

"M'am!" Inuyasha yelled when she didn't see them. The woman turned around and saw InuMaru in Inuyasha's arm. With massive eyes pricking with tears, she ran to Inuyasha and grabbed InuMaru in a huge bear hug.

"My baby!" she cried. "Thankyou soooo much! How can I repay you?"

"It's, uh, no problem..." Inuyasha said slowly. That woman looked so much like his mother. It was almost a flashback. It kind of creeped him out. "Can I just ask you a question?"

"S-sure?" the woman looked up at him.

"He said he though I was his dad, who is his real dad?" Inuyasha asked.

"InuMaru, go play in the water while I talk to these two, _where I can see you_."

"Oky!" InuMaru gladly said, mispronouncing okay. Kagome thought that was really cute.

"I don't know." the woman answered once InuMaru was out of ear shot. "I had gone to a bar one night, and I met a dog demon, got just a little too drunk and then found out I was pregnant two week later. I can't believe I don't know his name, or even remember what he looked like."

"Sorry to hear that." Kagome said.

"It's fine, it's not your problem so don't worry about it." the woman smiled. "As long as I have Inumaru, I'm happy. But I need to get going before I lose him again."

"Alright, bye." Kagome smiled at her.

"Yeah, bye." Inuyasha said too. "Should we get ice cream and then go for that walk?"

"Oh for sure!" Kagome said with a bright smile. Inuyasha grabbed her hand and they went to the ice cream stand. He got himself a chocolate cone and Kagome a vanilla cone.

Then they went to the boardwalk, just like Kagome wanted too, and was surprised to see the sun had already begun to set. She didn't even realise they had stayed so long at the beach.

After a lot of laughs and giggles, and after watching the sun set at the end of one of the docks, they went home and chose to watch the Little Mermaid. Neither of them was really in the mood for an actual movie, so they just chose one they didn't really care for.

Well, they ended up not watching it, they ended making out nearly the whole movie. What Inuyasha didn't notice though, is that his phone had fallen out of his pocket onto the floor.

"I should go, it's really late and my parents are probably really worried." Inuyasha sighed unhappily after they finally pulled away.

"It's okay, we'll see each other tomorrow anyways." Kagome smiled, the nervousness in her stomach growing with each second.

"Ofcourse." he smiled and kissed her forehead. He said goodbye, and so did she and he left the house.

_"Well, that's one more task for the bet down."_ Inuyasha smiled to himself as he walked down the street. He reached into his pocket so he could grab his phone and check that task off, but, his phone wasn't there.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks, his heart pounding like mad as he felt every single pocket he had, which was only four. It didn't have his phone. It was there when he got to Kagome's. It must have fallen out of his pocket when they were making out!

"Shit..." Inuyasha cursed to himself and sprinted to Kagome's house.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was the kind of person not to go through his phone and snoop around, but his instincts were just screaming at him to get there as fast as he could.

Once he got up the stairs, he calmed himself down and went inside.

"Kagome, I think my phone fell out of my-" Inuyasha started, but stopped when he saw Kagome holding his phone and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

**Well this was unexpected, eh? I felt like the chapters were starting to seem like fillers and i got tired of writing fillers, so i said screw it and wrote the chapter NO ONE wanted to come.**

**AND BEFORE YOU COMMENT ABOUT HOW KAGOME SHOULDN'T BE SNOOPING IN INUYASHA'S PHONE, IM WRITING WHY SHE LOOKED AT IT NEXT CHAPTER! lol cause i have a feeling im gonna get flames about that :P**

**Anyways, REVIEW :)**


	25. Apologies Aren't Always Accepted

**45 Things A Girl Wants**

**Description: Hug her, Hold her, Laugh with her, Kiss her slowly are a few of the 45 things Inuyasha has to do to Kagome to win a bet for 150$ with his friends. He has most of the list done, but then she reads one of his texts and finds out the truth.**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I own no Inuyasha character or anything related to Inuyasha!**

"Bye Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and waved as her boyfriend left the house. With a sigh, Kagome got up to turn the DVD player off, and that's when she noticed Inuyasha's phone on the floor. Kagome rolled her eyes, thinking it fell out of his pocket and she picked it up to put on the side table so no one would step on it. Just as she put it down, the phone vibrated with Miroku's name on the screen.

"Might aswell let him know Inuyasha doesn't have it." Kagome shrugged as she opened the message, expecting something like '_hey' _or '_what's up!'_. Though, it said something completely different.

_How's the bet with Kagome going? You haven't let me know how far you're down the list._

"Bet, with me?" Kagome looked at the phone in confusion. She knew it was probably wrong to look through his phone, but... well this was an exception, right? Kagome took a deep breath and opened his inbox.

_So what are you going to do with the 150$, seeing as though your winning :\_ from Kouga

_How far along are you in the bed? _from Miroku

_I have to admit, I didn't think you were going to even last a week in the bet with Kagome. _from Miroku

"Kagome, I think my phone fell out of my-" she looked up at Inuyasha, who stopped in mid sentence when he saw his phone in her hands and the tears rolling down her eyes.

"You asked me out, because of a bet?" Kagome said, her voice candy coated with anger.

"Why are you looking through my phone?" Inuyasha answered, not sounding as angry, though still frustrated she did.

"Don't try making me look like the bad guy here," Kagome said. Inuyasha began to feel her aura change drastically. "Miroku sent you a text, so I opened it to tell him you didn't have your phone, and his text said '_How's the bet with Kagome going? You haven't let me know how far your down the list.'_ You asked me out, on a bet?"

"It's, not like that Kagome!" Inuyasha growled and grabbed her shoulders. Though, her angry aura rejected him and gave him a shock, so he backed off.

"Then _how_ is it?"

"Okay, fine, I did ask you out because of a bet," he said and suddenly her hair starter to fly around and he backed up a bit. Now he knows why she's locked her priestess powers up - she had told him about that a month ago, but never gave the reason. "But, at some point, I really ended up liking you. I didn't have the money to pay Kouga and Miroku for losing the bet so I kept it going. I wanted it to stop, but I couldn't!"

"Leave. My. House. Now!" Kagome growled, her eyes nearly glowing with anger.

Inuyasha decided that it was best to leave instead of arguing any further. He figured that she could calm down and he could fix things tomorrow, or in a few days. Maybe a week... Yeah, a week should be long enough.

Once Inuyasha left, Kagome's powers calmed down and she fell on the couch, still holding Inuyasha's phone. She wanted to throw it across the room so badly, but her guilty conscience wouldn't allow her to do that. But her phone, well she didn't really care. She was thinking about drowning it later, that might make her feel better.

"Kagome," her mom came in the house, all dressed up from her date with Daisuke. "What are you still doing up?"

Kagome sat there, and only looked up at her mom. "Kagome, what happened?" Sakura said in shock when she saw the tears rolling down Kagome's cheeks. Kagome chose not to answer but ran and hugged her mother for comfort. Sakura only hugged her back as Kagome's cries became more pain by the minute.

-X-

Miroku was not a happy camper. He was walking to Inuyasha's house, his hands in fists so tight, his knuckles turned white. Earlier that morning, Sango had called his house and she was freaking out at him, and she dumped him. Sango had said something about the bet, so he was wondering what Inuyasha had done for Kagome to find out.

"Mr. Houshi, it's a surprise to see you here so early." one of the house keepers said when they answered the door.

"I've got some business I have to talk to Inuyasha with." Miroku answered, his anger growing. The house keeper gave him an odd look, but brought him upstairs without argument.

When at his room, Miroku thanked the maid and banged on Inuyasha's door. After a few seconds of pounding, an awful looking Inuyasha opened the door. His eyes were blood shot with huge bags under them from lack of sleep, and his hair was incredibly messy. He was still wearing his jeans with no shirt. Sure Inuyasha looked like shit when he woke up, but never this bad.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked with an angry groan.

"How did Kagome find out?" Miroku seethed.

"She read your text you sent last night." Inuyasha answered. "Don't freak out at me please, I've been up all night with a massive headache. I'm going to fix everything in a week once she cools down. Why do you care anyways?"

"Sango is pissed off and she dumped me." Miroku said.

"HIDE ME!" they suddenly both heard Kouga yell as he came running up the stairs.

"What's going on?" Miroku asked, his anger starting to subside.

"Ayame is going to bloody murder me! She said Kagome called saying something about _Inuyasha asking Kagome out because of a bet._ How did she find out?"

"Read Miroku's text." Inuyasha answered. Great, they had three pissed off girls they wold have to take care of. Hopefully they would be up to clearing things up in a week, hopefully.

-One Week Later-

Inuyasha took a deep breath. He had finally gotten his phone back, along with a garbage bag full of the clothes and gifts he had bought Kagome. His dad had asked why Kagome's phone was canceled, but Inuyasha answered with an '_I don't know'_. So now he was going to call Kagome's house. Hopefully Kagome was going to answer. He was too ashamed to talk to the rest of her family at the moment.

"_Hello?"_ Kagome answered the phone. Inuyasha felt just a bit relieved it was her who picked up, though his heart was still pounding from nervousness.

"Hi Kagome." Inuyasha said, then he was answered by _beep, beep, beep_. Looks like that plan didn't work... Maybe if he goes over to her house, she'll be forced to talk to him? Meh, it was worth the try.

Inuyasha got off his bed and left the house. When he arrived at the house, he took a deet breath, once again, and knocked on the door. In a few minutes the door swung open to reveal Kagome with a pink apron on, he assumed she was baking. Though, he didn't have time to say anything cause she slammed the door closed the second she saw him.

"Come on Kagome, can you please let me talk to you?" Inuyasha asked and knocked on the door again, assuming no one else was home. Oh man, how wrong was he. Kagome's grampa opened the door next and went running after him with a broom.

"If you ever show up at the shrine again, I'll have your head!" he yelled as Inuyasha booked it down the street. Okay, bad plan. But what was he supposed to do now? It's only been one week into the summer, so he didn't want to wait until school started again, but at the same time, he was afraid of her and her family. Maybe if he went to see Sango...

Well, that didn't work either. He got the same thing from her, and then Kohaku came running out at him ready to kick his ass. He wanted to go see Ayame next, hoping he could get her to forgive him, but he knew all too well that she has the full capability to kill him, and probably would attempt too. It's a good thing she didn't dump Kouga though. They've been together far too long just to throw it away, though she vowed not to talk to any of them for a VERY long time.

Hopefully he would be able to talk to her soon.

-X-

So it has officially been a month since Kagome found out, and the three guys were the most hated people in town at the moment. Looks like Kagome made sure of that. She was so angry, even after a month. Though Inuyasha didn't blame her. He just wished she would give him the chance to make it up to her.

Seriously, it was horrible! They would walk down the street and people would shake their heads at them, or roll their eyes. They would get the occasional name calling or nasty comment.

His brother and Rin were extremely angry with him, they wouldn't even give him any pitty. And his parents both said they have never been so disapointed in their lives. That was something that really stuck in his conscience.

They all kept getting hate mail, people would threaten him or tell him off. None of them were accepted or allowed to any parties. The only people who stuck by their sides were each other, and kind of Ayame. She was still cooling down from the whole thing.

Oh, and guess what. Inuyasha has seen Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and KIKYO hanging out, SEVERAL times! Seriously, if there was any possible way for his life to get any worse at the moment, he would probably go crawl in a corner and rot to death. He felt so bad about it, and so did Miroku and Kouga, but no one would see that or give them the chance to apologize or make up for the bet. They had completely forgotten about the money too, so that must count?

He did hear one good piece of news about Kagome. Her, her mom Sakura, Souta, and her grandfather had moved in with Sango's house, since it was larger. now they were renting the shrine to another family who would take care of it. They weren't exactly ready to sell it yet.

-X-

Well, it's the first day of school. Everyone still hated the three of them, and worst of all, the girls still were mad. Even Ayame barely talked to them. Kouga was getting close to freaken marking her as his mate so she would be forced to talk to him, though they were just a tad young to make that decision.

He was really hoping to have a class with Kagome. He hadn't really seen her all summer, just that rare time on the street. It was probably the longest day of his life too. First of all, Hojo had the biggest smirk on his face in the freaken universe. He had no idea why, but Inuyasha had the feeling it had to do with Kagome. Another downhill side was that he didn't have any classes with either Kouga or Miroku for the first semester. And to top it off, every student in the school looked at him with the worst looks he had ever seen in his life.

Well, it was the end of the day and he hadn't seen Kagome, not once. It was odd because she was never at her locker -all the students had gotten to keep their lockers from last year-, he never saw her in the hall way, in the lunch room, or at her favourite tree, and he didn't have any classes with her. He hadn't even seen Sango yet either. This really worried him.

On his way home though, he saw Kikyo walking down the street. He took a deep breath, knowing Kikyo was probably really angry with him, but he went to catch up to her. Since she had been hangingout out with Kagome during the summer, she might have the idea of what was going on.

"Kikyo, wait up!" Inuyasha called as he ran to catch up to her. "I want to ask you something!"

"What is it?" Kikyo turned around, and Inuyasha literally stopped dead in his tracks. Wow, the look on her face was really scary.

"Uhm, where was Kagome today? I didn't see her at all." he mustered up the courage to ask.

"Why do you care? She hates you now."

"I know!" Inuyasha groaned. "But I've been tryng to make it up to her _all summer_ but she just wouldn't let me talk to her. I was hoping I would see her today, but she wasn't even at her favourite tree during lunch. So I'm kind of worried."

"You didn't hear?" Kikyo decided that she might aswell help him.

"H-hear what?"

"Her family moved in with Sango's,"

"Yeah I know that, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You didn't let me finish. Her family moved in with Sango's, and they moved away just a week ago a few towns away. Inuyasha, you probably won't ever see her again."

"What?" Inuyasha said, his world crumbling down before his very eyes.

Fin

**Now that was unexpected! And I'm not joking, this really was the last chapter. lol, buuuuuuuuuuuuuut there will be a sequal coming out shortly called 50 Ways To Make A Girl Smile :)**

**And before I forget, I just want to say, you guys are seriously going to make me cry. I have 602 reviews, and that number is going to grow because I know I will get TONS of review for this chapter from you AMAZNG people, and I got 50 reviews on my last chapter. Sersiouly, I have NEVEr gotten so many reviews in one chapter. I am so touched that you guys are actually enjoying this story, which I wasnt even going to put on fanfiction. I'm so glad I did.**

**I LOVE you guys to death, and watch for the sequal ;) ;) (L)**

**So REVIEW :)**


End file.
